If Everyone Cared
by Shyma Tavrott Lupin
Summary: On Telos that fateful day Xanatos managed to stop himself from turning.15 years later he and his aprentice Obi-Wan Kenobi are sent to resolve a crisis with the Trade Federation. Basically Phantom Menace if Xanatos was Obi-Wan's master.Non-slash SEQUEL UP!
1. Prologue

**IMPORTANT MESSAGE, PLEASE READ: Hello there, thanks a bunch for stopping by but this version of If Everyone Cared is out of date. I've since began rewriting my entire Xanatos Chronicle series as my writing has improved significantly since I first began with this series. The first part of this rewrite can now be found on my profile under the name of "Fifteen, There's Still Time." Thanks a ton for reading, reviewing or even popping in to look, it's very much appreciated -Shyma**

* * *

Qui-Gon Jinn felt his heart jump to his throat as his Padawan's lightsaber ignited with a simple push of a button.

Normally this would make him proud, that the raven haired young man was preparing for another well minded battle. But today he ignited his saber against Qui-Gon himself.

"Xanatos please, don't do this!" The older of the two men yelled.

"Give me ten good reasons why I shouldn't Qui-Gon! You just killed my father!" The raven roared, tears in his eyes.

They both vaguely wondered how it had come to this.

One second they where having a press conference on a renowned Telos hall, next thing riot broke out, the governor attacked Qui-Gon, and then the governor was dead. And now here they where, standing on either side of the meeting hall, bodies littered all over the floor. Simple as that. But unfortunately enough the governor had been Xanatos's father and the young man was furious.

"Xanatos you saw what happened! He attacked me. I did it in self defense." Qui-Gon tried to reason.

"J-Just…..JUST SHUT UP!" Xanatos screamed, his voice shaking. He took several steps backward. "He's dead…." he mumbled tossing his lightsaber carelessly aside. As he backed up further his whole body wracked with sobs and he held his head in his hands.

Qui-Gon understood now. Xanatos was just having a hard time coping with witnessing his father's death. He didn't want to kill anyone, or even attack for that matter. He was just trying to release his emotions towards all this.

Qui-Gon, having realized this, began to walk towards his apprentice. Xanatos looked up and when he saw his master approaching, stepped back further. Fear etched in his features.

"Calm down Xanatos, it's alright. I won't hurt you" Qui-Gon said softly. He wanted to slap himself the second he finished saying that.

_Qui-Gon you idiot! He's a grown man not a dog…_

"Xanatos please listen to me-"The Jedi master was cut off as his apprentice tripped over a body behind him and fell harshly to the ground.

A pang of guilt hit him as Xanatos curled up as far as his 20 year old body would allow, and tears began to stream down his face.

Qui-Gon slowly and carefully stepped over the body, crouched down next to his apprentice and pulled the young man into his arms. Xanatos didn't protest, rather he buried his face into his master's tunic, sure that his tears would fall safe.

"It's alright my padawan…..it's alright" Qui-Gon breathed through the raven hair.


	2. It begins

"It is most definitely _not _alright" 33 year old Xanatos Omega groaned.

"It doesn't look all that bad master" 18 year old Obi-Wan Kenobi shrugged.

"It….it does too" Xanatos mumbled tilting his face to the right and examining the light beard that had grown in. He frowned deeply at the mirror right above his dresser.

"Whatever but the council isn't gonna be too happy when they hear you ran late because you where obsessing with how horrible that beard looks on you." Obi-Wan rolled his eyes then walked out of his master's room.

He turned around as Xanatos popped his head out his door "So you admit it looks horrible"

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes "Come on."

Xanatos complied. He walked out, grabbed a tunic off the couch, threw it on and jogged after his padawan. "You should really clean up more often" Obi-Wan said sliding the door open. Xanatos smirked and walked out "Sometimes I wonder who the master around here is."

"It would be a whole lot better off if I was."

Obi-Wan was rewarded with a smack upside the head.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Xanatos strode calmly out of the council chamber. As he did his padawan jumped off a nearby bench and ran to his side "So what's our mission???"

"Our mission is to Naboo and the blockade that has occurred" Xanatos said still staring ahead.

"So when are we going? How are we going? And-"

"One more question" Xanatos turned his head to look at his apprentice. His strides becoming slightly larger "And I'll force push you into a wall you little twit."

Obi-Wan would have backed away, or even felt a twinge of fear…had he not been Xanatos's apprentice long enough to know that his master had a very cruel sense of humor. Which was…sort of his way of saying…well…he loved you. And Obi-Wan had come to accept this.

Then a familiar voice ahead of them caught both master and padawan off guard.

"I wouldn't do that if I where you Xanatos."

Looking up they saw none other than Qui-Gon Jinn.

Both bowed. Xanatos with a smile and a word of "Master" and Obi-Wan with a smile and a word of "Grand-master"

"No need for formalities you two." Qui-Gon smiled. He walked up to them. "I heard you two where assigned a new mission."

"Yes master" Xanatos nodded.

"Well then" Qui-Gon put a hand on his former Padawan's shoulder "Good luck Xanatos." Then he glanced over to Obi-Wan "and to you as well young one."

"Thank you master" Both the raven and the ginger replied in unison. Qui-Gon flashed them both a smile and walked past.

Xanatos began to walk, Obi-Wan following.

"So where are we going master?" the younger of the two asked.

"We're leaving tomorrow so might as well get some rest." Xanatos replied.

He glanced over at his padawan who was staring out the large windows. At the rush hour taking place outside the confinement of the temple. Xanatos smiled. He remembered staring out the windows while Qui-Gon was giving him pep talks and lectures he didn't give a damn about. "Hey," He ruffled the teen's short ginger hair affectionately "come tomorrow and we'll be a part of that rush too."

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Master you liar." Obi-Wan huffed. The teen's elbow rested against the window frame of the small room that he and his master had acquired in this average little starship.

And his cheek was pressed against his fist, boredom radiating off his face.

"Shut it kid we'll get there…….we're just not up to the rush of day part yet." Xanatos replied. He was holding the same position as his padawan except he was at the window across the room.

"You know" Obi-Wan sighed "one would expect the renowned Jedi Knight Xanatos Omega to be supervising the pilots when they where some where around 30 seconds from coming out of hyperspace. You know sort of like looking over some pilot's shoulder and looking at the coordinates- you know what? Not even looking! Just pretending to look for the sake of looking cool or something. And you know-"

But Obi-Wan was cut off as a comm. link flew at him, and hit his cheek. "Ow what was that for?!" he yelled rubbing the spot.

"Meh…I'm bored." Xanatos shrugged. He stood up and walked towards the door.

"Hey where are you going?" Obi-Wan half yelled, still rubbing his now red cheek.

"To go look cool" the raven smirked then walked out.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

About a half an hour later Xanatos returned, only to find his apprentice fast asleep, sprawled across the small couch that he was sitting on a while ago. His gaze dropped to the comm. link that was on the ground, and for a second he thought of hurling it at the teen's head again. But had second thoughts when Obi-Wan mumbled something incoherent in his sleep and turned over, revealing a nasty bruise that had formed where the comm. was thrown last time.

Xanatos walked over, picked up his comm. and walked over to the couch. He stuffed his hands into his pockets and just stood there for a second, studying his Padawan's peaceful features.

That is until Obi-Wan felt his master's shadow over him and jumped up

"Master?!" He grumbled with a slight sense of alarm.

"Relax Obi-Wan. Just wanted to tell you we're here." Xanatos said with a smile.

"You know Master." Obi-Wan groaned sitting up "after 15 years of being under your tutelage….your random mood swings are really starting to scare me."

"Yeah yeah whatever. Get up and let's get going before the Viceroy or whatever gets bummed out because of our lateness." Xanatos rolled his eyes. He began to walk away.

"You see!" Obi-Wan screamed after his master " one second you're smiling and saying relax Obi-Wan, and the next second you're pelting me with comm. links and saying shut up kid! Seriously master make up your mind! Do you hate me or love me?! Geez!!!!" The teen whined.

Both of them knew he was joking, but even so Xanatos stopped in front of the door "Come on kid."

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes and got up to follow his master.

And just when the two walked out of their ship and onto the large hangar, Xanatos called into their strong bond:

/_By the way kid….I do love you. You know I'm not good at showing that stuff……/_

_/I know master. I know. /_

Xanatos flashed his apprentice a smile and ruffle his hair. Then pulled up the teens hood, and then his own.

When Obi-Wan gave him a questioning look Xanatos replied "We're trying to be inconspicuous here. Remember?"

Obi-Wan nodded.

The two where greeted by a protocol droid by the name of TC-14. It brought them to a deserted conference room, gave a small word and left.

Obi-Wan furrowed his brows "I have a bad feeling about this…." He mumbled.

"I don't sense anything." Xanatos shrugged. "It's not about the mission master…it's something elsewhere….elusive…" Obi-Wan said looking around.

Xanatos sighed. He began to walk and his padawan followed. "Obi-Wan…" he began "if I where an ideal, worthwhile master I would say something along the lines of…oh I don't know……Don't center your anxieties. Or some crap like that." He shrugged "but then I would end up contradicting myself because if there's one thing Master Yoda always told me then it was to be mindful of the future."

Obi-Wan was about to retort when his master spoke again "But then again I could always say, not at the expense of the moment. And that you should be mindful of the living force. But hey, the living force really isn't my department is it?" Xanatos chuckled. Mostly because they both knew who he was referring to, as "in" the department of the living force.

"That's not a bad thing master." Obi-Wan grinned.

The two walked past an average sized conference table and approached the other side of the room which held two average sized windows.

Obi-Wan put his hands on either side of the window sill and leaned against it. Staring out at all the warships that decorated the void of darkness outside, the teen spoke:

"How do you think this trade Viceroy is going to deal with the Chancellor's demands?"

Xanatos, who had positioned himself to lean comfortably against the window frame, shot his padawan a questioning look. "Ok please tell me you didn't just ask me something that actually has to do with the mission. Cause then I'm gonna have to suspect you of being an imposter and then interrogate you on where you have kept my padawan captive." He ranted casually.

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes "Just trying to make a conversation." He regretted saying that as soon as it cam out of his lips. Because Xanatos then proceeded to retort " Well we could have a conversation on how incompetent you are at times. Or we could talk about how you and I should be out on a far more adventurous mission than this. Or we could talk about-""Ok ok!" Obi-Wan yelled "I get the point. I shouldn't try to start conversations. Geez you don't have to be so mean about it." The teen huffed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**~Obi-Wan**

Force. How long has it been since we've arrived?

These trade federation people are taking unusually long to get here. I glance over to my side where Xanatos has his back leaned against the window frame and his head thrown back to meet the glass. And his eyes are closed.

"I know." He says suddenly "They're taking unusually long. Give them some more time before you get suspicious."

Ah wonderful I've forgotten to shield my thoughts. Yet again. Not like I ever really have any thoughts private enough for me to have to shield. Because unlike most master padawan pairs, Xanatos and I know everything about each other there is to know. Love life, abilities, everything. So I have really nothing to shield from him.

And then that droid….what was her name…… ah right TC-14 came back in. She offered us both a drink. Xanatos didn't open his eyes till the droid had handed me a drink and turned to him. He eyes her, then took the cup from her.

I stared as my master took a sip out of it. If one didn't notice his lightsaber and cloak they could have mistaken him for a bum of the streets. Seriously. He was just such a laid back down to earth guy, it was impossible to tell that such a man could be a Jedi Knight. Soon to be Jedi Master. Because as much as I hate the thought, the council and Xanatos himself have been talking of my knighting.

And I really don't think I'd be able to live without all of our favorite Jedi Bum.

A sudden disturbance in the force pulls me out of my musing. And then the sudden death of our pilots……which could only mean….

Xanatos and I both stand up straight and draw our sabers. As they hum to life, the droid takes a step back.

Xanatos completely ignores her and strides to the middle of the room. He scans the room, and seeing no immediate danger gestures for me to lower my saber.

I did as I was told and de-activate it. Xanatos does the same, then a second later growl "dioxis"

Now if my memory serves me correctly then dioxis is a poisonous type of gas. Not good news for us.

Xanatos and I exchange glances and take deep breaths of air. Prepared to hold in every bit of it for as long as it takes.

**Alright guys,that was chapter 1. hope u liked it. I was trying to make Xanatos and Obi-Wan have more of an insanely close friends,brothers,and father and son relationship rather than a normal master padawan relationship. i hope i did that right, if i didnt then please please please tell me how i could make it like that. suggestions and subtle critisism are welcome. review and the force will be with you.**


	3. Jar Jar

****

**Im sooo sorry guys, this was supposed to be like a little thanksgiving gift but i guess god was against it because thanksgiving day i was sent to a party at like 10 in the morning, came back at 5 and like 10 minutes later ran to another party. came bac from there at like 4 am and like went straight to sleep. then this morning my laptop froze on me like 4 times (i swear its never dine that...ever!!!!) so now its like 12 and the chapter is finally here!!!!!! lol so enjoy!**

**~Xanatos**

This stinks. It really does.

This was supposed to be a simple negotiation mission. And when Obi-Wan and I returned we where supposed to go on a 2 week vacation, staring from tomorrow.

But no. The galaxy can't ever take it easy on us can it?

No of course not. So now here we are in some dioxis filled room, waiting for the right moment to attack.

I say attack because obviously whoever is in charge of this will send someone to dispose of us. Because they thought the gas would kill us.

Clearly whoever this is has never dealt with Jedi before.

And soon enough I feel a good number of droids outside the room. I glance over at Obi-Wan.

Poor guy. He's only 18. I doubt this is doing his lungs any good.

The droid leaves the room and as soon as she does I signal Obi-Wan to activate his saber. He does and I do the same.

As I expected blaster shots come flying at us. Not a problem. We deflect them easily.

Obi-Wan jumps ahead and leaps out the door before me. Once I walk out I see him slicing the droids in half with ease.

I do the same. We chop through the droids no problem, and Obi-Wan force pushes the last bunch of them away.

We run through a bunch of halls before coming to a closed door. There are a number of presences in there. And hell I'm not letting them go. They cut into my vacation time, I cut them in half.

I stab my saber into the door and begin to cut through the door. Obi-Wan's immediately got my back. I hear him blasting through a couple more droids.

I bring my saber around, creating half a circle. Once I get a full circle I'm busting in there and totally demolishing someone.

And then just when I'm almost through with the circle, I feel something close on my blade……which is obviously another door. Joy.

So I pull my saber out and dig it into where I had started in the first place. And start to bring it around again. Damn these federation cowards.

Suddenly Obi-Wan calls out "Master! Destroyers!"

Not good. Obi-Wan is a very capable person but he definitely couldn't handle destroyers alone. I immediately withdraw my saber and go to his side.

And less than a second later the destroyers put their shields up and start firing at us.

It doesn't take too long to long for us to realize that we don't have time for this. And with one look Obi-Wan knows we have to run.

We manage to run off to a hallway at our left.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I can't believe I'm crawling down a ventilation shaft. This is unfit for a Jedi to be doing. Especially an aging one…….

"For the sake of the force master, you're only 33" Obi-Wan says from behind me.

And if this vent was and wider than 3 feet, I would have reached back and smacked him for invading my thoughts.

You know what on second thought……I will smack him. I shove my foot roughly to the side and when I hear a pained "Ow!" I know I've succeeded.

"That was the place you threw the comm. link too!" He whines.

Ooh….my bad. I will have to make that up to him sometime. But before I could say anything about it I see an opening up ahead.

Quickly I make my way to it. And find that it's grilled shut.

"Why'd you stop?" Obi-Wan says. I ignore him and use the force to pry the grill open. I make a hole large enough to slide to and jump out.

I land on the ground noiselessly a good 20 feet below. And a second later Obi-Wan lands at my side, his boots click as he does.

I must remind him not to do that when we're hiding. But not now. Now all we need to think about is getting out of here.

We creep ahead and hide behind a whole bunch of steel crates.

And much to my surprise looking out from behind the crates, I see an army of battle droids.

"Battle droids?" Obi-Wan whispers, confusion in his voice.

"It's an invasion army." I mumble.

Obi-Wan raises a brow "Why would the Trade Federation-""I don't know…" I cut him off "But we have to warn the Naboo. Contact Chancellor Valorum."

He nods. "Let's split up. Stow aboard separate ships and meet down at the planet." I say.

Obi-Wan frowns at me.

If there's one thing everyone knows about him, it's that he hates being alone. He's been like that as long as I've known him. It's one of the many things that makes us inseparable. But this has to be done.

"I know Obi-Wan, I'm sorry. We have to." I say. He looks down. Then sighs.

"Alright then. Let's do this."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And now I can't believe I'm running from an invasion army. Yes I am running through the muddy terrain of the Naboan forests looking for Obi-Wan. Not to mention the hundreds of creatures running along with me.

I have managed to avoid getting run over by the transports that where trekking around. But I have unfortunately been seen by a few battle droids, which are now on my tail.

Not a good thing.

And as I'm running and avoiding shots that are being fired at me from behind, a gungan jumps out in front of me.

Great.

The gungan, seeing shots being fired, panics and starts screaming. And as soon as I'm close enough I grab the gungan, clamp a hand on his mouth (ick) and pull it behind a tree.

My attempt to hide fails when the gungan begins to flail its arms and legs all over the place. The battle droids, which where beginning to actually walk past us, look back. An before they could catch a glimpse of us, I run behind another tree (along with that gungan) and send a strong force suggestion to it "shut up!"

It immediately calms down.

I wait until the droids are a good distance ahead before I walk out from behind the tree and resume the search for my padawan. Praying he's ok.

And then a voice catches me so off guard I spin around, hand at my lightsaber.

"Oh muy muy I love you!"

Oh force it's the gungan.

"You almost got us killed. What are you brainless?!" I grumble as I turn and keep walking. Taking long strides, hoping to loose this thing.

"I _spek"_ the gungan replies. "The ability to speak does not make you intelligent." I growl "Now get lost."

"NO NO! Meesa stay!" the gungan screams "Meesa called Jar Jar Binks! Meesa your humble servant!" he ducks out of the way of a branch.

I remember reading of gungan traditions when I was a padawan. And I do remember quite clearly that gungans believe deeply in life debts.

I should have thought of that before I saved this imbecile's life.

But before I can say anything, I hear shots being fired to my left. "Get down!" I yell to Jar Jar.

Looking back to the shooting, I see Obi-Wan running towards me, deflecting a few shots with his saber, and then stowing it back in onto his belt to run faster. He runs behind me which automatically causes the droids to shoot at me. I pull out my lightsaber and deflect the shots, which go back blow up a handful of droids.

I then turn to Obi-Wan who looks slightly exhausted. "You ok?" I mumble putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Hm." He swallows then nods.

"You saved my again!" Jar Jar stands up between me and Obi-Wan.

"Who's this?" Obi-Wan raises a brow. I sigh "Jar Jar. Now lets get out of here before more droids show up." I walk ahead.

Obi-Wan nods then follows me. And so does Jar Jar.

But not before exclaiming "More did you say?"

**I couldnt resist but put all of this chapter in xanatos's pov. i mean its just so fun writing as him. please please review!!**

**p.s eeeeep i met the jonas bros at barnes and nobles today!!! ok relax im no jonas freak. and with all honesty i dont even like them. theyre pretty show off-ish whiny teens but come on theyre famous and its gonna be fun making those stupid fangirls jelous by showing them my pictures and autographs with the brothers on monday XD**


	4. The Queen

**~Xanatos**

We ran further into the forest to ensure security when Jar Jar (who was having a hard time keeping up with me and Obi-Wan) yelled:

"Excueze me! But the most safest place would be Gunga City! Is where I grew up! Tis a hidden city!"

A hidden city eh?

Having the same thought, Obi-Wan and I both turn to face the gungan.

_/He does know how to get us there right? /_

Obi-Wan asks through our bond.

_/I hope so/ _I reply. "Jar Jar please tell me you can take us there…" I say…..more like beg.

"Uh…..on second thought…." I don't like the look on his face….. "no…not really no…."

No?! Why the blazes did he even bother to mention it if he couldn't bring us there? "Why not?" Obi-Wan says before I get a chance to scream at Jar Jar.

"This embarrassing……" Jar Jar stutters. He actually looks at Obi-Wan instead of me because I'm pretty sure I look like I'm about to hit him right now. "But my afraid my has been banished. My forgotten! The bosses will do terrible things to me! Teeeerible things to me if me going back there!" he continues.

Suddenly the rumble of warships comes to my ears. And apparently Obi-Wan's as well.

"You hear that?" I say pointing over my shoulder. Jar Jar raises his ear and puts and hand near it to listen closer.

"That is the sound of a thousand terrible things heading this way." Obi-Wan says, taking a step closer to the gungan. Jar Jar steps back a bit. I see what Obi-Wan's playing at…….intimidating the gungan into following our orders. I like it.

"If they find us….."I say.

"They will crush us…." Obi-Wan continues. We both glare at Jar Jar and close in on him.

"Grind us into tiny pieces…." Obi-Wan quickly glances over at me with and amused expression, then finishes it off by saying:

"And BLASTus into oblivion!" I hold back the urge to laugh. Obi-Wan completely got up into Jar Jar's face with that last sentence.

The gungan looks at us with a very thoughtful expression "oh….yousa point is…..well seen. This way!" he exclaims. Then whirls around. Obi-Wan ducks out of the way of Jar Jar's enormous ears and the gungan runs off yelling "Hurry!!!"

Obi-Wan and I begin to trail behind him. "Well played padawan." I grin at Obi-Wan. He smiles up at me "Thank you master."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh gee this is the last situation I want to be in at a time like this. Standing in front of the Gungan leaders, trying to persuade them to help us.

For the love of the force why can't me and Obi-Wan just be home right now? Why can't we be relaxing? Oh why? Why must I care so much about the welfare of humanity?

I am torn out of my thoughts by the loud and quite frankly, intimidating voice of….what was it….oh yes Boss Nass.

"Yousa cannot bees here. Thees army of mechneecs up there is you problemsss"

"Look, a droid army is about to attack the Naboo. We have to warn them." I protest.

"Weesa don't like tha Naboo. Tha Naboo think theysa so smartee. They think they brains so big." I resist the urge to roll my eyes. This is going to take a while. I open my mouth to say something but Obi-Wan speaks first "Once those droids take control of the surface, they will take control of you." He completely lies. Yeah hidden city remember?

"Meesa no thinks so. They no know of usen" Boss Nass states.

Obi-Wan glances over at me before speaking again, heck if he has ideas for making this work than he can go right ahead.

"You and the Naboo form a sibilant circle, what happens to one of you will affect the other, you must understand this."

"Meesa no caren about tha Naboo."

Ok we don't have time for this. Drastic times call for drastic measures.

"So you must want to send us on our way." I say with a slight force suggestion.

"Weesa gonna send yousa on yousa way…."

"We could use a transport…." I say, this time with a stronger force suggestion and a flicker of my hand.

"Weesa give yousa a bongo. Yousa goos through the planet core!" Boss Nass says with a looks that makes me quite uncomfortable. Well at least he's offering us bongo. A speedy transport that's definitely going to get us to the Naboo fast. Then he says "Now go!"

_/Master what about Jar Jar? / _Obi-Wan asks giving me a pleading look. Oh my Padawan's ever lasting need to pick up pathetic life forms…..I truly wonder where he gets it from sometimes……

I sigh "Uh….One more thing your highness……about Jar Jar Binks….he uh…." Ok let's just say I'm not too good at begging for someone's life. Alright then let's begin with what they believe shall we?

"He owes me what you call a life debt. You gods demand he belongs to me now."

"Binkssss?" Boss Nass hisses "yousa have a life play with thisn hisn?"

"Uh huh!" Jar Jar nods.

"BE GONE WITH HIM!!!" Boss Nass roars

"Thanks you for your help, we leave in peace." I say. Obi-Wan and I bow and turn to leave. The guards release Jar Jar and he follows us.

"Thank you master" Obi-Wan whispers as we walk along. I smile

Heh secretly I'm pretty happy Jar Jar's coming with us. He's pretty annoying but we could use a little entertainment on this trip.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well I'm not particularly happy to be sneaking around the beautiful structures of Naboo. But it's good to be out of the planet core, and away from those obscene creatures of the deep.

Obi-Wan Jar Jar and I creep on a small bridge just ahead a bunch of droids who seem to have captives. One being the Queen.

We find a place to sit and wait for the crowd to get close. And when they're close enough Obi-Wan an I jump over the edge of the bridge and immediately tear through the droids that where holding the people captive. I take out the ones on the right, and he takes the ones on the left. I force push most of my bunch away and he slices through most of them.

After having taken down his bunch of droids Obi-Wan contently twirls his saber and de-activates it.

Heh good kid.

As soon as we're through I turn to the queen "We should leave the streets your highness." An elderly man leads the queen away.

The captains behind her grab the weapons of the fallen droids and follow. I quickly glance back and make sure Jar Jar is there before walking to the front of the little crowd and leading them behind a column, into a small dead end.

"We are ambassadors from the supreme chancellor." I state, turning to face them as soon as Obi-Wan takes his place at my side.

"Your negotiations seem to have failed ambassador." The elderly man says.

Oh gee thanks for accusing me first thing as soon as I save your sorry ass……..

"The negotiations never took place." I say a bit roughly "It's urgent that we make contact with the republic."

"They have knocked out all our communications." One captain states. "Do you have transport?" I say narrowing my eyes.

"In the main hangar." The captain replies. He points ahead of me "This way."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**~Obi-Wan**

Oh gee is that handmaiden staring at my master?

That is the thought running through my head as Xanatos, the queen, her handmaidens, captains and I stand behind the main hangar doors.

I have been noticing that for a while now, one of the handmaidens has been continuously staring at Xanatos.

Great, yet another girl that has fallen for the devilishly handsome Xanatos Omega. And yet another girl who has neglected his yearning apprentice.

Really. I mean I admit Xanatos truly is quite the man. With his broad shoulders, height, deep strong voice and straight jet black hair….oh and of coarse who can forget those incredible aquamarine eyes?

But seriously I think I'm pretty god damned adorable too!!! And that handmaiden looks as though she's only 14 or 15; she ought to be after me! Someone that's actually in her age group!

But no let's all fall for Xanatos why don't we?

I am pulled out of my thoughts as one of the captains says "There's too many of them"

"That won't be a problem." Xanatos says. Then he turns to the queen "Your highness, under the circumstances I would suggest you come to Coroscant with us."

"Thank you ambassador, but my place is with my people." The queen replies.

"They will kill you if you stay. And besides, we need to contact the chancellor so he can help you with this."

The queen thinks about it for a while, and then looks up at Xanatos.

"If you are to leave your highness, it must be now." He says.

"Then I will plead our case to the senate." The queen says. To her (and everyone but my) surprise Xanatos, without even a nod, strides straight into the hangar.

Typical.

At first the queen hesitates but when I urge her to move on, she does.

I guess she figures I understood what he was planning to do better than her. I walk ahead and catch up with Xanatos. "Are you sure you know what you're doing?" I ask him in a hushed tone.

"When do I not?" he replies. I roll my eyes "Do you even want me to answer that?"

"Shut up kid. I do know what I'm doing." He growls. I shrug, guess he does….

"We're gonna need to free those pilots" a captain says pointing at a group of people that where guarded by droids. The captain heads toward the people but I stop him "I'll handle it."

I begin to walk over to them. I vaguely hear a droid say "halt" then getting sliced in half by none other than Xanatos. That's when the droids guarding the pilots begin to attack me. I take them out easily, and order the pilots to get up.

I lead them over to a nearby ship, where they run in. The queen and the others run in after them.

I on the other hand run over to Xanatos's side where he and I take out a bunch of droids, back to back. It doesn't take too long, and in just minutes we're in the ship, ready to take off.

Coroscant….here we come.

**lol yes that was Amidala that was staring at Xani. but rest assured Xanatos is way too smart to fall for her. Xanidala? not happening.....EVER. and besides xanatos is too hot for her XD no obidala either. i dont think theres gonna be any pairings at all. im just gonna make padme majorly hit on Xanatos just cause its so fun. REMEMBER NO XANATOSxPADME. NO NO NO. **

**also remember review a day keeps the ewanluvr away XD**


	5. Landing and Returning The Embrace

**~Obi-Wan**

Oh great. Oh this is just great. We've been hit.

Like busting out of the planet wasn't hard enough, now we have to get through this blockade. And we're hit.

I look to my side and see Xanatos rubbing his forehead. Then I look to the overhead camera which is showing a whole bunch of droids that where working on fixing the broken shield generator. And within a few seconds there's only one droid left.

The droid works for a while….then suddenly….

"The power's back!" a pilot exclaims, doing a double take on the readings "that little droid did it!"

"Deflector shields up at maximum." He orders.

We quickly skim over the blockade and much to our relief we get past it as well.

But as Xanatos often says, the galaxy can't take it easy on us, and the pilot announces "There's not enough power to get us to Coroscant! The hyperdrive is leaking."

"We're gonna have to land somewhere to refuel and repair the ship" Xanatos states the obvious. I slip over to a radar of the nearby systems, and tap the touch screen on the closest planet. The radar zooms in and immediately gives me readings of the planet.

Tattoine. Not bad.

Ruled by the Hutts. Not bad either.

"Here Master." I say turning to Xanatos. He looks over at me and comes over. He looks over my shoulder, to the radar.

"Not bad. Not bad at all. Good job kid, you found a planet that the Trade Federation has no presence in what so ever." He says putting a hand in my hair. "It's controlled by the Hutts." He says glancing at the readings. Then he turns to the Captain "The Hutts aren't the best creatures but they're not looking for the Queen. It gives us an advantage."

Wow it really amazes me sometimes.

How Xanatos has the tendency to explain all aspects of a situation at once. Leaving no space for questions.

But he's an amazing guy in general.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"A very well put together droid your highness. Without a doubt it saved the ship as well as our lives." One of the captains concludes his little speech about that little droid that saved us.

"It is to be commended. What is its number?" The queen asks, from her seat at the front of the small chamber.

The captain walks in front of the droid and checks it for its number, then announces "R2D2 your highness"

"Thanks you R2D2." The queen says in a monotone voice.

R2 beeps in it's gratitude.

Then the queen orders one of her hand maidens (who where standing behind her) "Padme."

The handmaiden walks up to R2. And the queen says "clean this droid up the best you can. It deserves our gratitude."

Hey….I know that handmaiden! She's the one that was staring at Xanatos back on Naboo!

Padme? Was that her name?

Yes Padme. She nods and the queen asks the captain (whom she addresses by the name of Captain Panaka) to continue.

Captain Panaka looks back at Xanatos, and then moves to a side. Oh, oh gee that's just great. There goes Padme, all staring at him again.

Xanatos takes a deep breath and walks forward "Your highness, with your permission, we will be heading for a remote planet called Tattoine. It is far beyond the reach of the Trade Federation and I assure you, you will be safe there." He glances over at Captain Panaka, who is about to retort but he speaks first "You must trust my judgment your highness."

The queen glances over at Padme and says "I agree as long as my helpers agree."

Luckily Xanatos doesn't take his eyes off the queen and doesn't see the dreamy look that Padme gives him as she says "We all agree with you as well Master Jedi."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**~Xanatos**

As we come out of hyperspace I look over Obi-Wan's shoulder to take a look at the read-outs of this Tattoine place. "There's a settlement there master." He says.

"Land near town." I say "Best get in, buy what we need and get out as fast as possible."

Both Obi-Wan and the pilot nods.

This should be fast considering we have a head start on this whole thing.

I mean yeah mission wise we have been doing force knows what lately, but Obi-Wan and I where originally supposed to head out for this mission the day after we did.

But seeing that we where ready for it Master Yoda decided to set us out early.

So considering all this many people probably expect us to still be negotiating with the Viceroy.

Within a half an hour the sleek Nubian ship is landed near town, and I am ready to set off.

Naturally I would bring Obi-Wan with me, but someone has to watch the ship, and supervise the captains. And it stinks that I'm going to have to be the one to tell him I'm not bringing him along.

So I make my way to Obi-Wan (he's been occupying himself by seeing what's wrong with the hyperdrive.)

As soon as I approach him, he leaves his work and runs up to me "Master the hyperdrive's completely shot. We're definitely gonna have to get a new one."

Force….he looks so hopeful……..

"You see Obi-Wan….." I start my pitiful excuse "There is no…. `we`"

He furrows his brows "What do you mean no we?"

"Er……ah…..I'm going alone Obi-Wan."

"Alone?" Agh. I know how much he hates that word, but really. Someone responsible has to watch the ship…

"B-but master why?" He asks. Oh geez is he pouting?

"Because someone needs to watch over the ship…."

"Captain Panaka can do it just fine!"

"What if there's an attack on the ship?"

"What attack?! You're the one that assured the queen it was perfectly safe for her here!"

"Obi-Wan seriousy…."

"Aw…come on master…..please…." He looks up at me, full pout mode. And the consequence of being around a playful childish teenager catches up with me when I look at that pout…..and say "Fine."

"Yes! Thank you so much" Obi-Wan jumps up grinning. "And you know what master? I don't care if you force push me into a wall for this, so here goes nothing" he adds before launching himself onto me and binding me into a tight hug.

At first my arms go up out of his way, and are about to push him off. That is until I hear his muffled voice through my tunic:

"Thanks a lot master. I love you."

The words send a chill up my spine. And that chill eventually turns into a good…….warm kind of feeling. The kind of feeling that says I should appreciate these types of moments more. Because as friendly as Obi-Wan and I are, these moments don't come up too often between us.

And then I decide it wouldn't kill anyone if I where to lower my arms and return my own embrace.

**awwww i just couldn't help but make Xanatos a tough on the outside but just a huge pile of mush on the inside XD i think its pretty cute XD **

**You'll find out in a couple of chapters why Obi-Wan is so afraid of being away from Xanatos, but until then, keep reading and please keep reviewing!!!!! i promise to update soon (cause ive been on a fire with updating this story and id like to keep it that way)**


	6. Anakin Skywalker,Sir

**~Obi-Wan**

So Xanatos, Jar Jar (we decided to take Jar Jar along for some company) R2 (I dunno Xanatos wanted to bring him along) and I set off, and just when we're about to enter the town, we hear someone yelling after us.

"Wait!"

With an irritated groan, Xanatos turns around, and so do I.

And much to my annoyance I see Captain Panaka running after us, along with….Padme.

Oh boy.

"The queen requests you bring this handmaiden with you!" Captain Panaka says as soon as he's close enough. "I'd rather not. Tattoine isn't the safest place for children." Xanatos says in a rather mocking tone. It very much entertains me when Padme gives him a crestfallen expression….and he doesn't even look! I resist the urge to laugh.

"The queen is curious about the planet. She wishes to know about it." Captain Panaka says.

Xanatos sighs "This isn't a good idea……whatever, just stay close to Obi-Wan." He says and continues walking ahead.

I resist the urge to laugh again. Oh force he's talking as though he wants to keep Padme away from him! She glances over at me, smirks, and follows Xanatos.

Force. If I'm dead by the end of this trip then it's because I died of laughter!

As we walk through town, Padme walks so close behind him, if she where to speed up her pace by even a step she would end up stepping on his robes.

This wouldn't be a problem if Xanatos had listened to me and taken on a disguise of some sort. I mean at least throw on an inconspicuous poncho or something. But no. He said if someone has a problem with us being Jedi then he'll deal with them.

"Thisa very very baaad" Jar Jar exclaims, looking around insecurely at the many hideous creatures around us. He begins to trail behind me and after a while I hear a surprised "OHH!!!!"

And turning around I see that Jar Jar has managed to step in the waste of some creature or other. R2 beeps mockingly.

It's quite funny really.

"Come on Jar Jar." I say barely suppressing a laugh. "Meesa comin! Meesa comin!!!" he yells as he runs to catch up with me.

"Master where exactly are we going?" I ask after a while.

"There. It's a small shop. And it should have what we need." Xanatos says, turning towards a small dome shaped store, amongst many other larger houses (building, I'm not really sure what they are…)

"The smells, sounds, and just the dryness of this place are getting on my nerves." I grumble.

"Well then get used to it." Xanatos grumbles, and then lightly slaps me on the same place he kicked and threw his comm. link at. And I could tell as soon as he touches the spot, he used the force in that little hit.

And for a second, one second it hurts so badly it makes me want to break down. But after a while the burning of it dies out. I look up at Xanatos with watery eyes.

He looks back and says "You'll appreciate that soon enough."

I have no idea what the hell that's supposed to mean so I let it go.

We walk into the shop. It's a small place really. Showcased with a couple of droids, and other things I really can't identify. On one wall is a large counter, and behind it, the owner of the shop. A large grimy Tridarian. It flies out of its place behind the counter and floats in front of Xanatos, saying a greeting in Huttish. He has a loud gruffy voice which makes me quite uncomfortable.

And for a moment I'm really glad that Xanatos decided to teach me Huttish all those years ago.

Xanatos speaks to him in Huttish as well "We need parts for a J Type 327 Nubian."

"Ah yes! Nubian!" the creature beams "we have lots of those!" He looks behind himself, and then screams in Huttish "BOY GET IN HERE!"

And within a second a small boy, with long smooth blonde hair, perhaps around 8 or 9 years of age runs in through the back. There's something about the boy that strikes me…..and apparently Xanatos noticed it too because we both turned and look at each other funny for a while.

"What took you so long?!" the creature yells in Huttish as the boy approaches. "I was cleaning up in the back!" the boy screams back in Huttish. "Watch the shop until I get back." The creature orders.

The boy nods and struggles to climb up onto the counter.

Poor kid.

"Now lette me take you outa back eh?" the creature says turning his attention back to us "You'll find what you need."

Xanatos and R2 begin to follow the creature out back. He smacks Jar Jar upside the head as he does and mutters a faint "Don't touch Jar Jar." As he walks out. Jar Jar rubs the spot he was hit and whines a little. I sympathize for him for I know how hard Xanatos hits.

Which reminds me. I bring a hand up to where Xanatos had both, thrown his comm. link at, kicked, and slapped.

But much to my surprise there's no bump, no pain…nothing.

And then it hits me. Back there, right after Xanatos told us we where going to a small shop, and he hit me. He didn't use the force to make that hit painful! He used it to heal the bruise!

Heh leave it to Xanatos to something that unexpected to ya.

Padme immediately runs after Xanatos, leaving me alone in the shop, with the boy.

Which I don't find too favorable, so I walk out behind Padme as well.

Praying Jar Jar won't get into trouble with the kid.

I actually think of calling him back with us, but then decide against it.

I think both the boy and Jar Jar could use a friend.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"T14 hyperdrive generator eh? Youra in luck! I'm the only one around here who hasa one." The creature…..what did he tell Xanatos his name was?

Ah yes Watoo. Watoo says as he leads us through rows and rows of junk. "Buta it would be less expensive to buy a whole new shipa don't you think?" he adds.

"Saying which….hows ye gonna pay for all this?" Watoo asks curiously.

I should have known. All these junk dealers care about is money.

"I have Republic Credits and Ukreyas. Whichever you prefer." Xanatos replies. "Gooda that'sa perfect. Whats you say to…oh I don't know arounda 25000 Ukreyas" Watto growls.

"That is fine." Xanatos says. "Oh anda one mora thing. Ifa you gives me 2,000 more I'll have my boy fix it in your ship for yous….Whata do you say?"

Xanatos thinks about it for a moment. His thoughts dwell on whatever it was that he felt in that boy and how this could be an opportunity to see what it was.

"Of coarse." He finally says.

"Gooda 27000 Ukreyas it is" Watoo growls in pleasure.

Wow Xanatos picked a wonderful time to bring along money that was valid in such a far away system. Guess he just has experience. Or as he likes to say "The things you pick up when you roam the galaxy with Qui-Gon Jinn."

Heh whatever you call it, it just saved our lives.

"R2" Xanatos says looking at the little droid. R2 beeps a couple of times, and then opens up a compartment in him. Then he takes out a pretty big suitcase (on his standards), somewhere around 1 by 1 foot.

Xanatos reaches down and takes the suitcase. "This is exactly 27000." He hands the case to Watoo. Watoo holds the case in his hands and stares at it as though it's his life. "Wonderful. Wonderful." He drawls "Come come. Let me show you your new hyperdrive!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So now Xanatos, Jar Jar, R2, Padme, that boy and I are walking back to our ship. Watoo insisted the boy carry the hyperdrive back but Xanatos decided he could just use the force to drag it back.

Because unlike some of us he doesn't care if people-er I mean creatures stare……

Turns out Jar Jar did make friends with the boy. The two of them trail behind R2 (who is next to Padme and guess who Padme is walking behind -.-)

Eventually Xanatos and I speed up a bit and Padme falls a good 4 or 5 feet behind us. And Finally Xanatos speaks:

"Tell me Obi-Wan. Do you feel it? The boy?" he whispers leaning a bit closer to me. "Yes master. I do. He's force sensitive that's for sure." I reply. That's the only logical explanation for what we're feeling.

"Yes I agree." He says. He looks up at the sky, the dry wind blows through his hair in a way that would most definitely drive Padme unconscious.

I'm actually tempted to look back to see if she's still standing. But before I can Xanatos speaks again "He is strong. He is incredibly strong."

I actually wonder if he's thinking of bringing the boy along with us but he dismisses the matter there and calls back to the boy "Hey kid…..what's your name?"

I look back and see the boy look up from his conversation with Jar Jar "My name is Anakin. Anakin Skywalker sir."

Anakin Skywalker. Why do I have a feeling that name is something I'm going to have to remember for the rest of my life?

"No need for formalities Anakin. Just call me Xanatos." Xanatos says not bothering to look back at the boy.

"Yes sir- I mean Xanatos." Anakin stutters.

Heh cute kid. Too bad he's a slave. For an indignant creature like Watoo too.

After a couple more minutes, we find ourselves inside the ship and just about ready to set in the hyperdrive. Normally Xanatos and I would get working on it (It's one of the things that we've always been good at, fixing things) but seeing that Anakin was paid for to fix it in, we let him do his job and decided to take a walk.

No place far, just a couple of feet from the ship.

"Obi-Wan….does Anakin's force presence seem……normal to you?" Xanatos asks after a while.

"No…no it doesn't." I reply "It's stronger than most. It stands out."

"Hm…." Xanatos nods. He stares ahead as we walk. His eyes, a piercing green color.

That's one of the many things special about Xanatos. His eyes change with his mood. Although most of the time they're a light aquamarine color, they do change with his mood.

In this case, green would mean he's having deep thoughts.

People (including Xanatos himself) have told me my eyes are the same but I don't know. I've never really felt deep enough emotions to notice really. I mean nothing really drastic has happened to me or Xanatos in last couple of years.

But Xanatos told me, last time he's caught me depressed, or sad, my eyes where grey. I honestly don't know.

I am pulled out of my thoughts as Captain Panaka's voice comes to my ears:

"Master Jedi Wait!"

Xanatos and I both spin around and see him running towards us.

"You know I find it very funny when people call you that." I whisper staring straight ahead to the Captain,

"What Master Jedi? I like it." Xanatos says staring straight ahead as well.

"Psh. Only cause you're no where near a Jedi Master yet."

"Oh I'll get rid of you eventually." I know he's only joking but still, the thought bothers me.

"You wouldn't last a day without me" I retort. The captain is coming closer now. Perhaps close enough to hear our little conversation.

"You wouldn't last a day without _me_" True, true.

"Oh please spare-""What is it Captain?" Xanatos asks as if he and I where doing absolutely nothing but watch him run closer and closer.

"We have a message from home." Captain Panaka replies.

"From Naboo?" Xanatos raises a brow. "Yes from Naboo." Captain Panaka says, a bit irritated.

"Well then, let's return to the ship. I'll see what exactly this message is." Xanatos says as he begins walking again, this time in the direction of the ship. And of course I follow.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once we walk in the ship Captain Panaka begins to lead us into the cockpit but Xanatos suddenly stops.

"Obi-Wan……why don't you go with the captain and I'll go see how Anakin's doing with the hyperdrive. Ok?" he says.

As soon as he sees me hesitate he adds "I'll be there in a little while. Don't worry."

I nod and follow the captain as he walks into the cockpit.

Xanatos is really worrying me now. The suns must be getting to the poor man's head. It's been hours since the last time he's called me kid. I mean if there's anything I've learned in my 15 years with Xanatos, then it's that he never calls me my name unless it's urgent. And barely anything around us is urgent anymore Sometimes it makes me wonder if he even remembers my name in general.

But ever since we've landed on Tattoine he's been calling me by my name, and with all honesty, it's starting to really scare me.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**~Xanatos**

Walking into the room where. Anakin was sent to fix the hyperdrive I see him sitting in a corner holding his finger. And walking closer I see that his finger is bleeding, and his face, crowded with tears.

Once he sees me approaching him he immediately jumps up and begins to apologize "I'm sorry master Xanatos sir, I'll get back to work right away."

And just when he's about to jump back into the little hatch that lead to all the mechanics of the ship I raise a hand to stop him "It's alright. Come here."

He's hesitant for a second then starts walking towards me. He walks up to me then stops, his head bowed to his chest.

He's terrified. I feel it.

I reach out a hand and ruffle his long blonde hair. He flinches under my touch, but then relaxes. "Come." I lead him to a small bench that runs along the walls of the room.

I push him down onto the bench "Stay right here Anakin, I'll be right back with a first aid kit."

I run out of the room, get a first aid kit from Captain Panaka and run back.

I sit next to Anakin, flip open the small first aid box and get out a roll of gauze. I take a look at the cut which runs pretty much around his entire finger. It scares me to a degree, seeing such a wound on a boy so young. Actually it scares me a good amount.

Injuries on children have pretty much scared the crap out of me since what happened to Obi-Wan when he was 6.

I mean even though it was so many years ago it still scares me. I guess you can call it a trauma of some sort.

"Do you live nearby Anakin?" I ask as I begin to wrap his wounded finger in the gauze. He looks away for a moment and as soon as he does I take the opportunity to pull out a cotton swab real fast and take a small blood sample. By the time he looks back I'm back to wrapping his finger in gauze. Good I can finally get a midicholorian count on him. I need to know, considering his force presence is so strong. And for some reason I have a feeling he's…..somehow…….I don't really know how but he just is.

"Yes sir." Anakin replies after a while

"Anakin" I say sternly "what did I tell you about formalities?"

"There's no need for formalities." He says quietly "And to call you Xanatos."

Wow he actually remembered what I said. Word for word.

"Uh. Yes exactly, so no more sir. Got it?"

He nods. I make a final layer of gauze on the finger and tie it securely. "There." I sigh "And no more tears either, alright little guy?" I smile.

Anakin looks up at me with huge watery blue eyes. It's a very cute sight really. How old is he? 8, 9?

I'll ask him when the time is right.

"Yes- uh Xanatos" a smile breaks out on his face and he rubs his eye, clearing it of tears.

"Atta boy." I grin, ruffling his hair "Can you give me a minute Anakin?" I say as I stand up. He nods.

I walk over to the other side of the room and take out my comm. link. I dial Obi-Wan, and hold the comm. to my mouth.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi" he says as soon as he picks up.

"Obi-Wan, it's Xanatos. Listen I need you to give me a midicholorian count of the blood sample I'm about to send you."

"Alright master, but I'm still with Captain Panaka and the queen about their message. I'll get it to you as soon as I'm done alright?"

"Ok."

And just when I'm about to hang up Obi-Wan adds:

"Oh and Master one more thing."

"Yes?"

"Is something wrong?"

"No, why?"

"You haven't thrown anything at me or called me kid all day"

"Does that bother you?"

"Very much master."

"Alright I'll make sure I throw this comm. at you once you get close enough, okay kid?"

"Alright then, thanks master. Obi-Wan Kenobi, Out"

At that he hangs up.

Very funny. One would think a teen would appreciate not being harassed by his master. But not my Padawan, nooooooo he thinks it's abnormal if I don't.

I hang up, and press a button on the comm. A small tray slides out of the top, on which I swab Anakin's blood sample. I slide the tray back in and send the data to Obi-Wan's comm.

I stow my comm. link back to its case and walk back to Anakin "You'd better get back to work little guy. The sooner you finish the sooner you can go home. Alright?"

He nods then looks up at me "Thanks Xanatos. Are you gonna leave?"

"Yes. I need to go check up on my apprentice." I say honestly. I really don't need Obi-Wan freaking out at a time like this. And leaving him alone too long will do just that to him.

"Your apprentice? Is it that man with the short hair and he braid?" Anakin asks as he cocks his head to a side.

Heh that man. Psh, Obi-Wan is far from being a man. It almost makes me want to laugh.

"Yes that's Obi-Wan. He is my apprentice." I reply.

"Is he a Jedi too?"

"Too?" I raise a brow. Kid's sharp. Already figured out we're Jedi.

"Yeah….well you're a Jedi Knight right?"

"Yes how'd you know?" I reply. Honestly as a slave there's no way he could have recognized a Jedi uniform, and I don't think he got a glimpse of my lightsaber either.

"Your clothes. Only Jedi where those." He says. Ok I stand corrected he did recognize my clothes….but how?

"How'd you recognize a Jedi Uniform?" I ask with a very skeptical look.

"I saw a Jedi once…." What?! No Jedi ever comes out this far. I am proven right when he adds "in a story book that my mom gave me."

I let out a breath I didn't exactly know I held. And just as I'm about to speak, my comm. link goes off.

I pull it off of my belt and put it to my mouth:

"Xanatos Omega"

"Master, it's me Obi-Wan."

"Yes Obi-Wan?"

"Master, stop it. It's making no sense to me that you choose to start acting like Grand-Master Jinn 15 years after leaving his tutelage."

"Sorry kid. Guess the suns' are getting to me."

"I think so too. Ok so I ran that blood sample you gave me. And with all honesty I think all the machinery around here is busted, because the midicholorian count in that sample was off the charts. I mean this thing must be malfunctioning because the count I got on the sample was even higher than Master Yoda's!" Obi-Wan rants.

Hm….ya don't say…….Something tells me the machinery isn't malfunctioning though. Something tells me Anakin's midicholorian count really is that high.

I'll make sure to discuss this with Obi-Wan later. It wouldn't be appropriate saying it in front of Anakin.

"Alright then."

"Master….when are you coming back?"

"Soon Padawan soon."

"Ok master now I'm really truly scared. Did you just call me Padawan?!"

"Look Obi-Wan you're always whining about how I don't show I love you and now I decide to and now you whine about how I don't show I hate you?"

"I never meant all that stuff I said! I don't mean half the things I say! You know that master!"

"If I where in front of you right now, I would smack you."

"Just come back soon alright?"

"Ok"

"Obi-Wan Kenobi, Out."

I hang up and put my comm. back at my belt.

"Was that Obi-Wan?" Anakin asks.

"Yeah." I reply

"You really care about him don't you?" Anakin asks with a deep expression.

"Yeah, how can you tell?" I ask out of curiosity. I mean all that I say to Obi-Wan is said in a mocking way…..

"Your tone. Your words say mean stuff but your tone says you don't mean any of it. It's a kind of thing that people do when they want to care but are afraid" Anakin says "You shouldn't do that" he adds "One day it'll push Obi-Wan over the edge. And you're gonna regret that day."

Wow that was pretty deep……for it to come out of the mouth of a 9 year old……..it triggered something in me. Something that made me feel as though he was violating my thoughts. And not in the stupid playful way that Obi-Wan does it, but seriously.

It made me feel uncomfortable beyond belief.

"I have to go Anakin. Get back to work." I say a bit roughly before I stride out of the room.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's somewhere around 7:00 pm.

I stare out the window of the chamber the queen was kind enough to lend me and Obi-Wan. It's getting dark, and Anakin is still here working. He shouldn't, he's been working for a good 7 hours now. I mean he's a boy; he can work only so fast. I had a talk with Watoo, who gave me permission to escort the boy home once he was done. But he isn't exactly done yet. I was thinking of dropping him home for the day and then picking up tomorrow to finish. I mean I would have finished myself but I paid good money to have this done. So might as well make it useful.

Well it's late. Best better go drop Anakin home.

I am taken out of my thoughts as I hear Obi-Wan mumble something in his sleep. Looking to my side I see him tossing and turning restlessly on the small bed across the room. Poor guy was beat this afternoon. Fell asleep right away.

He mumbles something along the lines of "Help me-not now-please not now"

I wait a while to see if it's just a dream, but I'm fully convinced it's a nightmare when he begins calling for me in his sleep.

I walk over to the bed, shove my hands in my pockets and just stare at him for a moment. And suddenly what Anakin said comes back to me

"_Your tone. Your words say mean stuff but your tone says you don't mean any of it. It's a kind of thing that people do when they want to care but are afraid"_

Afraid of what? What the hell am I afraid of?

Could it possibly be something from- No. No, there's no way this has anything to do with the incident of my father's death all those years ago. This has nothing to do with that.

Th-this has nothing to do with being afraid of loosing someone I care about-

Could it?

For a second. A split second I am truly afraid of myself, but the feeling passes as I hear Obi-Wan's distressed voice:

"Master…"

I put a hand on his shoulder and gently shake it "Obi-Wan….Hey wake up kid….."

Obi-Wan groans uncomfortably and turns to face me. His eyes flutter open and he immediately recognizes me "Master-sorry I had another nightmare didn't I?"

Crap did he just apologize to me? That's not good.

The other half of what Anakin says comes to my mind:

"_You shouldn't do that. One day it'll push Obi-Wan over the edge. And you're gonna regret that day."_

Force

"Obi-Wan, are you feeling alright?" I say as I slowly press the back of my palm onto his forehead.

"Yeah...I'm fine" he mutters, despite the distress I know he's in. He sits up and looks away from me.

"Obi-Wan, if there's anything you'd like to talk about-"

"There isn't anything I want to talk about" he cuts me off a little faster than one would consider normal "Master..."

"Alright..." I decide not to push him "If there is then I'm always here, ok?"

"Yes master" Obi-Wan looks up at me and blinks.

"Ok well, it's pretty late and I was wondering if you wanted to come with me to drop Anakin home" I say, moving away from the bed so he could get off.

"Yeah, sure" Obi-Wan mutters as he gets off the bed and reaches for his cloak.

"Alright then, hang on" I stick my head out the door "ANAKIN!" And yell into the hall.

"Hey..." Obi-Wan says quietly from behind me. I turn to face him "I'm glad you decided to call me before you went to drop Anakin off. I'm glad you didn't leave me here."

Maybe this what all of this is about "I would never leave you. You know that" I smile, giving him a one armed hug.

"Yeah..." he gives a dry laugh, looking up at me.

And then, within a couple of seconds Anakin is over here, and in a little while, he. Obi-Wan, I are out to Anakin's house.

And for some reason I have a feeling we're gonna be there for a while.

**wow that was a looooooooong chapter!!!!! omg. thank you guys so much for your reviews! love u guys soooo much!**

**Hehehehehe oh and i couldnt help but make Xanatos a hell of a lot smarter than Qui-Gon and make him know huttish, and actually talk to Watoo in Huttish XD it was fun. And since Xani is smarter, obviously so is Obi-Wan rite?!!!**

**Please Review!!**


	7. The Incidents

**Hey guys, sorry it took so long to upload this. I sort of edited the last chapter and kicked Jar Jar out of the trip to Anakin's house, because things get pretty serious here and he didnt fit into it. So enjoy!**

**~Obi-Wan **

I have found out that Shmi Skywalker, is probably the most kind and caring woman I've ever met

Ms. Skywalker is, as we have found out is Anakin's mother.

We made our way to Anakin's house, we dropped him off (he had fallen asleep on the way, so Xanatos carried him back. And we had to ask Watoo for directions to Anakin's house.)

But by the time we decided to leave the house, there was an insane sandstorm raging outside and there was no way we could get out, far from getting back to the ship without getting killed. So Ms. Skywalker offered us to make ourselves at home until the storm cleared. She offered us, complete strangers, a place to stay and feel at home. Not to mention the two of us are men (oh how much Xanatos would be laughing if he heard me call myself a man), and at parts like this men aren't the best people.

I guess it's because we brought her son home in one piece, or that she saw we're Jedi.

So anyway we're at the dinner table (Ms. Skywalker even cooks! Amazing!) when Xanatos suddenly says "I sense there's something you wish to tell me Ms. Skywalker." He's not even looking at her.

She looks a bit startled, but when she opens her mouth Xanatos speaks again "You have been staring at me all evening as though you wish to tell me something."

Funny of Xanatos to mention that because he's pretty much used to people staring at him. He must have sensed this was something different.

"Yes, there is sir-""I told your son this and I will tell you as well. Please call me Xanatos. It really bothers me that you address me higher than yourself." Xanatos cuts her off. He's still staring down at his food, not even looking up at her.

"Of coarse, Xanatos" She says "The thing is that you…….you look just like……just like my older son."

What?!

"I don't see him around, does he live here?" Xanatos says still not looking up at her.

"No, no he doesn't. 9 years ago, Watoo had him beat to death." She replies "I was never told why."

If one hadn't been looking closely enough, they wouldn't have noticed the Xanatos's hand twitch (a great deal for that matter.)

Wow. That's….that's harsh.

I guess Xanatos sensed that she was on the verge of breaking down, so he doesn't bother to ask why or how.

All he says is "I'm sorry."

She nods then returns to her food as well. Leaving me feeling awfully awkward.

The rest of diner was silent, until Xanatos takes his plate as well as mine and goes to the kitchen. Ms. Skywalker calls after him "Just leave those in the sink Xanatos."

Of coarse he didn't listen and went right on to washing it.

When he returned he walked behind my chair and looked at her with a deep expression "What was his name?" he said quietly.

"Adrios" She replies.

Xanatos walks away and sits on the small couch in the living room "9 years ago, I went on a mission with my former master. It was a negotiation mission here. And I wasn't allowed to bring Obi-Wan because he was too young to come to an outer rim planet like this. My former master and I stayed here for a while actually and rented a guide slave by the name of Adrios from a junk dealer whom we never really got the name of.

Even though my master had seen him as nothing but our guide, he and I had gotten pretty close. I found out that he was force sensitive and actually requested my master if we could free him. My master agreed. And a few hours before we where going to the junk dealer to offer him money for Adrios's freedom, one of the dealer's men overheard us speaking and went back the dealer. Except he reported that Adrios was planning to escape.

And about an hour before my master and I went to the dealer, we got news that he was killed. By his owner."

What? How come he never told me about this?

He takes a deep breath "He told me he had a mother, and a younger brother. I had asked him for his last name. And promised if I had ever returned to Tattoine I would free his family as well. He never got the chance to tell me his last name…….Skywalker."

I look back to Ms. Skywalker.

She is crying.

"I believe you only have one bedroom. So Obi-Wan and I will be fine here. Obi-Wan can take the couch and I am fine with the floor." Xanatos calls "Obi-Wan you better go to sleep. We have a long day tomorrow." He adds.

"Yes master." I mumble and leave the table. Once I walk into the living room I speak through our bond

_/Why didn't you ever tell me about this? /_

_/I couldn't bring myself to at that time. I had to go to the mind healers for a month after it happened/_

_/It affected you that much?/_

_/I stayed there for around a month remember? /_

_/hm../_

_/he was like my older brother. We had gotten so close in so little time. It was absolutely restricted amongst Jedi but it just happened./_

_/I see.../_

Xanatos gets off the couch and looks at me "Sleep now."

I know better than to disobey him when he uses that tone. I grab one of the pillows on the couch and adjust it the right way and lay down.

And watch as Xanatos slowly leaves the room.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**~Xanatos**

I am incredibly tired and wish to get to sleep as soon as possible. Damn this sandstorm.

Shmi and I had quite a talk about the late Adrios. He was a good man. And it is a shame Anakin didn't get to know him.

But even so I plan on keeping my promise to my friend. I plan on setting his family free.

I grab a pillow from the couch and set it on the floor. Well might as well get comfortable.

I am just about to make myself comfortable when Obi-Wan begins to toss and turn in his sleep. At first I think it's just the couch that's making him uncomfortable, and close my eyes.

But then he begins to mumble in his sleep.

"Please don't leave me-please don't-Help me-masters please-please-"

The words startle me and I immediately get up. I go and sit at the edge of the couch.

His breathing his hard and labored, and his eyes shut tight. And he looks far too pale for my liking.

"Please, please don't please don't-"

And suddenly with a swift move that scared the living force out of me (I actually jerked backward a little, it scared me that much); Obi-Wan's eyes shot open, bloodshot. His breathing was heavy and his chest rose and fell at an uncomfortably fast rate.

"Obi-Wan-" But before I could finish my sentence, Obi-Wan registers my voice, quickly sits up, stares at me for a nanosecond before he throws his arms around my waist and buries his face into my chest as far as he possibly could. It almost even hurt.

"Obi-Wan what's-"

"M-master please don't leave me-don't I-I promise I won't slow you down, I won't disobey you, I promise, I swear I-I won't please don't leave me please-""Obi-Wan shh, calm down. What's wrong?" I cut of his rambling and slowly stroke his back.

Obi-Wan never freaks out like this. Ever. This has to be something serious.

"Master I-" he chokes on his words, and I feel his tears soaking through my tunic. Not good.

Force. Obi-Wan hasn't cried like this since he was like…….6.

I tighten my grip on him, as he continues to choke on his tears and draw harsh deep breaths. He had a nightmare.

And as much as I don't want to believe it……I think it was about what happened back when he was 6.

"Obi-Wan p-please….calm down." I mutter. Force, just remembering what he must have just seen makes me nervous.

"Master please don't leave me. I'll listen to you, I promise. I promise." Obi-Wan gasps, he tightens his grip on me and digs his face deeper into my chest.

To the point where it seriously is painful.

"O-ok Obi-Wan just stay here; I'll grab a glass of water for you. I'll be right back" I say. And as I begin to stand up he grabs my arm, and just digs his fingers into my forearm.

"Don't leave." His breathing is noisy and forced.

"Xanatos?" I turn to look at the door, and see Shmi standing there with Anakin. Crap the noise must have woken them up. "Are you two ok?" She asks quietly.

Oh force, how to explain this to them. I take a step towards the door but Obi-Wan digs his fingers so deep into my arm it actually makes me wince.

"Agh, Obi-Wan let go, you're hurting me." I growl. His grip loosens the slightest bit "I'm sorry master, please don't go." He whispers. His breathing is just so harsh.

I have to calm him down before he kills himself. "Go to sleep Obi-Wan." I say with the strongest force suggestion I can sum up.

His arm becomes limp and falls to his side and he begins to fall back. I immediately catch him and slowly lower him back onto his pillow.

I then turn to Shmi "It's alright, he just had a nightmare-It's a Jedi thing, it's alright." I say quietly.

"Good." Shmi says and turns to leave, but Anakin speaks "Xanatos…..is Obi-Wan ok?"

"He's ok Anakin. You'd better go back to sleep. We can talk tommorow ok?" I reply. "Ok!" he smiles the runs off with his mother."

I turn my attention back to Obi-Wan.

Force, why would he have a nightmare about this now of all time?

I stare at his now peaceful features, praying they stay this way. I ruffle his hair gently then go back to my floor.

I finally lay down and close my eyes. Peace.

That is until Obi-Wan's previous situation comes back to me.

I hate that the incident scars me. I hate that it traumatizes me every time I think about it.

And I hate that I have the ability to think about it like it was yesterday.

Like it was yesterday that Obi-Wan was 6, and I was 21.

Like it was yesterday that we where sent out to the Mustafar system to what was supposed to be a simple negotiation mission. Now this was before Mustafar become an abandoned ball of volcanoes. Back then people had made towns and homes amongst the hardened lava and it was actually a pretty nice place.

But Obi-Wan and I chose a bad place to rent a hotel room. I went out to a conference and strictly ordered Obi-Wan to stay in our room. And left him there at hours on end.

Naturally like every other 6 year old, he got curious and decided to step out onto the street. Bad idea.

When I returned he wasn't in our room, to which I absolutely panicked. Using our bond I had figured out that he had been kidnapped.

I immediately rushed off to find him. But the planet had considerably good cloaking, because of which it took me a sickening 6 days to find him.

By this time I had already called for backup. A group of Jedi masters and I found Obi-Wan eventually.

And his condition was-…….it was indescribable. He was bleeding everywhere. There was absolutely no skin to be shown. Just blood. And I still remember holding his limp bloody 6 year old body in my arms. And how horrifying it was. Not to mention the fact that we found him in a run down abandoned factory.

I found the people that had kidnapped Obi-Wan and took them out instantly.

Smart as his kidnappers where, they left the place planted with small fire bombs, that destroyed just about anything within 5 feet of them.

There was a fire bomb every couple of feet, and we had manage to avoid most of the bombs but once one of them went off, it triggered the others, and eventually the whole place had become just one enormous death trap. At this time, we where frantic to get out of the exploding building, and Obi-Wan was obviously slowing us down. And he chose that moment to gain consciousness.

And the masters decided it would be best if we left him behind.

Obi-Wan after all his pain and torture, hearing this absolutely panicked.

I definitely did not hesitate to tell the masters that I would not leave without Obi-Wan.

And after what seemed like forever we finally made it off the planet and back to the safety of the Jedi Temple.

I spoke to the Council, who found out that the whole thing was planned by the senate of Mustafar, in an attempt to get things their way.

Obi-Wan had to go to the soul and mind healers for about the next year and a half.

After they spoke to him they found out that he was abused many times over the 6 day period that he was held captive.

Many, many times.

And that he was purposely burned severely as well.

This may not seem as bad to you or me but think of it from the prospective of a 6 year old.

From that day on Obi-Wan was scarred for life, and he was scared to death of letting me out of his sight.

And I've never really told him but it sort of scares the crap out of me to let him out of my sight as well.

I sigh and turn to my side, and immediately turn back when a sharp pain shoots up my forearm. I immdiately sit up and roll up my sleeve.

And see a river of blood flowing down my arm.

**wow that was an incredibly deep chapter. it was far to serios for my liking. absolutely no humor T-T **

**I found Obi-Wan's condition more sickening than sad. I hope i made it clear enough in the end that the bleeding in Xanatos's arm was from Obi-Wan gripping on it so hard. If i didn't then please let me know and i'll make it clearer.**

**And just for this chapter i would really really apreciate it if u just pointed out the parts that stood out to you in your reviews. please please just do that for me. Thanks a million, love u guys, and i'll make sure to update soon!**


	8. Special

**~Xanatos**

I pray to the force that putting Obi-Wan to sleep with a force suggestion doesn't cause him to have another nightmare.

That is my thought as wrap my arm in one last layer of gauge and set it stiffly on the table. I look around the empty kitchen. Shmi and Anakin haven't woken up yet, and I couldn't bring myself to sleep for more than a half an hour last night. Hence I am up at 6 am with absolutely nothing to do.

I actually have been meditating since 3 am.

Yeah that's right. Me, Xanatos "The Bum" Omega (or so Obi-Wan likes to call me) actually mediated for 3 freaking hours.

I really thought over the situation from last night. And seriously, it had me scared far more than I bothered to show. It had me scared for my life. Actually for…Obi-Wan's.

I look into the living room where my padawan lies. Just thinking about him is making my blood run cold.

Believe it or not, I worry about him. And it hurts me to see him like this.

I slowly stand up and walk into the living room.

It actually makes me pretty uncomfortable being in a room so still…..quiet and lifeless.

I walk up to the couch and stare down at Obi-Wan's calm and peaceful form.

His face is calm and relaxed. There are tear stains running down his cheeks.

And even though it doesn't do much good, I slowly reach down and brush off his cheek. He stirs a little, then presses his cheek against my hand.

Heh, always showing affection,this kid.

But a second later his eyes flicker open. And much to my relief he just looks around for a little while before whispering "Master……you're here…"

"Yes I am Obi-Wan." I reply.

I sit at the edge of the couch and look up at him. He looks at me for a while before leaning forward and pushing his head into my chest. Much softer than last time.

"Master I'm sorry about last night. I'm sorry I hurt you, and I'm sorry I freaked out…." He mumbles.

I put a hand on his back and rest my chin on his head.

"It's alright Obi-Wan……it's alright." I breath through his airy ginger hair(which is getting way too long for my liking.)

"Master..." he slowly pushes himself off of me and looks me straight in the eyes "I'm just……..just so….tired…."

"You should rest some more then." I say quietly. I use my good arm to slowly push him back to lie complies and closes his eyes.

I'm actually pretty glad he didn't notice my injured arm. No need to him worked up about something like that.

I ruffle his hair and stand up "Sleep well my padawan." I whisper before walking back towards the kitchen.

And then I ran into Anakin. Who I was quiet surprised to see up this early.

"What are you doing up so early Anakin?" I asked as I led him to the kitchen table.

Once we both sat across from each other he replied "I always get up this early."

I raise a brow.

"Watoo always wants me at work by 7 in the morning so I get up and hour early to do things around the house, you know…since I'm not gonna be home till 6 or 7 in the evening." Anakin adds.

"I see" I mumble. I look up at the boy. The boy with the incredibly strong force presence. The boy that yesterday……somehow didn't feel content with my reply of how Obi-Wan was doing. And I feel the urge to ask him about it, but before I can, he speaks:

"Xanatos......what hapened to your arm?" He says eyeing my injured arm.

When I failed to reply he added "Obi-Wan did it didn't he?"

I'm actually quite surprised when he says that. Could it be possible that he sensed my thoughts?

I sit up straight and raise a brow "How did you know that? Did you feel something?" I say narrowing my eyes.

He gives me a very thoughtful look, then says "I sort of knew it somehow..... It was kind of like I….I-"

"Sensed it?" I cut him off, narrowing my eyes even more.

"Yeah that's it! How'd you know I was thinking that?!" He yells with a curious grin on his face.

"I read your thoughts." I say plainly.

"Whoa…..can all Jedi do that?" Anakin says, amused beyond his 9 year old mind.

"Only those who are strong with the force. But anyway….tell me Anakin….." There are some things I have to know before I jump to conclusions that Anakin is indeed something special "have you ever seen or dreamt something before it happened?"

He gives me that thoughtful look again.

"Mmhm! I remember once.." Anakin starts "I was doing my work at Watoo's shop and then suddenly I was like sucked into a another world or like a dream or something where Watoo lost a pod race on I think like pod #7 or something. And then the next day it happened!" he exclaims like it's the biggest thing in his life "Watoo lost a pod race over pod #7!"

"I see…." I mumble. One more thing……I eye the roll of gauze that's right next to my arm.

I grab it and hurl it towards him with speed only a Jedi could attain.

And somehow it doesn't surprise me when Anakin shoots his arm out in front of his face (in an attempt to stop it from hitting him) and the roll of gauze levitates in the air for a while, before falling back onto the table with a light thud.

Thankfully Anakin didn't get a chance to see the gauze floating so he didn't question anything…..except "What the heck was that for?!"

"Nothing Anakin. I'm gonna go see if I can get a radar signal to speak to the pilots back at my ship." I completely lie as I stand up. I ruffle his fluffy blonde hair before walking past him into the living room.

Now there's no doubt about it. This boy is special.

**ok ok i know wat ur thinking, something along the lines of "how dare she update like 5 days later, then get the nerve to put up a chapter so little it makes me wanna kill her!" yea yea i wanna slap me too for doing this to u guys. but i promise the next update will be long, soon and most definately surprising!**

**GUYS!!!!! IF U PLAN ON READING THIS TO THE END PLEASE PLEASE READ THE FOLLOWING:**

**haha now that i have ur attention XD guys please do me a favor and take a second to go to my profile and vote on the poll that i put up about this story. please please please do that for me, it's gonna help me sooooooo much, thanks and loads of love n.n**

**oh and guys im really looking to beta read a story so if u guys need a beta reader then just check out my beat reader profile real quick and check out the stuff i do and if u have a story then id be more than glad to beta read 4 u!!!!!**


	9. Authority Over You

**Sorry it took so long guys, but to make up for it i made this chapter super long and super dramatic!**

**~Xanatos**

I should go wake Obi-Wan. Skipping meals like this isn't too good for him. I tried to wake him once before but he practically begged me to let him just sleep. It made me feel pretty awful…..so I let him. I mean it's not his fault he just had to relive the most traumatizing incident of his life.

So now here I am sitting at the dinner table, trapped in this house, because of this sandstorm. I just ate lunch too.

There's one thing that everyone knows, and that's, that I hate staying home for more than a few hours on end. And fortunately for me Obi-Wan's picked up the trait too.

Anakin's happy. He doesn't have to go work because…..well he can't really leave the house. I've been thinking a lot about him.

His powers, his ability, and what should be done about it. I mean he is just so powerful that if I just leave him here……..you never know who might come along and decide to use it. But I can't exactly bring him to the temple either because he is far too old.

Heck they barely let me in cause Qui-Gon brought me in when I was 3, let alone Anakin who's 9.

I am pulled out of my thoughts by the voice of Anakin himself.

"Hey Xanatos." He says sliding into a chair next to me "Wanna see something cool?" he says, his eyes shining up at me.

He's been up in his room doing something or other for the past couple of hours.

"Anakin, stop annoying Xanatos." Shmi calls in from the kitchen.

"Heh…" I reach over and ruffle his hair "It's alright. Of coarse Anakin."

He grins, grabs my wrist and pulls me out of my chair.

Then proceeds to drag me upstairs to his room. I'm actually pretty amused by all his energy.

I mean when Obi-Wan was young, I mean ever since I took him as my apprentice (and mind you that was when he was 3 so he was pretty damned young)he's been a quiet kid. It took me a couple of years to get him energetic and hyper like a kid's supposed to be.

But Anakin is just plain energetic! It's entertaining.

So once we're there he brings me to the back of the room to where, what looked like an incomplete protocol droid lay.

"That's C3PO, I made him to help mom around the house!" Anakin beamed.

Very interesting. He made this droid. No ordinary 9 year old could make a protocol droid……I wonder if it really works….

And as though he sensed what I had thought, he said "He really works! Let me show you!" he then reached over and flipped a switch on the droid.

It sat up and turned to look at us "Hello, I am C3PO, Human Relations droid-"

"C3PO, meet my friend, Xanatos!" Anakin says looking up at me. I realize that he's still holding my wrist.

C3PO looks up at me "Oh well hello there master Xanatos."

I nod.

"I haven't really given him a cover yet, I mean I don't really have enough money to buy material for a cover so…yeah….but one day I will have enough, and I'm gonna finish him!" Anakin yelled.

Heh…..such ambition.

And just when I'm about to say something about it, I hear another voice….this one in my head.

_/Master? /_

_/Yes Obi-Wan? /_

_/W-Where are you? /_

_/Relax Obi-Wan I'm just upstairs, I'll be right down/_

_/….okay/_

"Anakin, I have to go check on Obi-Wan real fast, I'll be right back." I say looking down at Anakin.

"Is he ok?" he replies raising a brow.

"He's fine." I smile then turn to leave.

As soon as I walk into the living room my eyes go to the couch.

I see Obi-Wan lying down, eyes closed, but I sense he's conscious.

I walk up and sit at the edge of the couch "You feeling better?"

"Yeah…" he mutters, eyes still closed "Much better"

"Good…" I whisper.

I wish to speak to him about Anakin. But now might not be the right time. But this_ is_ urgent. I mean as soon as this storm clears we _have to_ leave. And part of me is telling me that we just can't leave without doing something about Anakin….

"You wanna tell me something." Obi-Wan mumbles.

It's not a question. It's a statement. He sensed it, so might as well tell him now.

"Obi-Wan….I just can't leave without doing something about Anakin." I say rubbing my forehead.

"But you are going to do something about him." Obi-Wan replies. I raise a brow.

"You're going to set him and his mother free." He says, as though he saw me. I take it that's another thing he sensed.

"Yeah…." I struggle with my words "but he has incredible powers. I mean powers that I've only heard of in stories about the-"

Suddenly something hits me……..and I guess it hit Obi-Wan too because suddenly his eyes shot open and in unison both of us breathlessly muttered "The Chosen One"

"No way" Obi-Wan breathes looking away, then he looks back to me "could Anakin really be-?"

"Ah…..I don't….I….maybe?" I reply. I honestly don't know what to make of this situation.

As much disbelief as we're in, something inside us tells us that Anakin is indeed the Chosen One.

"This is crazy." Obi-Wan raises his brows "This is just way too crazy. I mean you're crazy, you've turned me crazy, our missions are crazy, Master Yoda is crazy, that's all just normal crazy, but this is just waaaay too crazy! This is like insane!" He rants.

And if we where in a less nerve-wracking situation, I actually would have laughed. Because that really was a pretty funny little rant.

"It is crazy…." I say "But somehow it makes sense….somehow I believe it."

Obi-Wan nods "Yeah…….what are you going to do about it then?"

I rub my chin….and realize I never got a chance to shave before we came here! Oh force……do you know how horrible that beard looks on me?! I mean even though everyone says its good, I say it makes me look disgusting…..

But returning to our situation, I'm begging to think Anakin should come with us.

"You want Anakin to come with us?" Obi-Wan says with a hint of surprise in his voice.

I nod "We can't just leave the chosen one here!" He nods.

And after a moment of silence Obi-Wan says "So it's final? We're bringing Anakin and his mother along with us?"

I raise a brow "His mother?"

"Oh come on master! Don't be such a stiff. We can't just leave her here!" Obi-Wan huffs.

"Heh alright, alright, we'll bring her along." I smile ruffling his hair.

He smiles back at me and just when he's about to say something, my comm. link beeps. I immediately pick it up, slightly surprised there is signal at a time like this.

"Xanatos Omega." I say into the comm.

"Master Jedi, are you and your apprentice alright?" comes the voice of Captain Panaka. Which for some reason relieves me to a degree.

"Yes we are fine Captain. How are you and the Queen?"

"We are fine as well. The Queen and her maidens where worried for you two."

For some reason Obi-Wan rolls his eyes as soon as he hears this. I must ask him about it later…..

"I see, well we're fine." I reply.

"The storm has cleared Master Jedi. We would appreciate it if you should return immediately." The Captain says.

Thank the force. The storm has passed. I see Obi-Wan smile out of the side of his mouth.

"Alright, perfect. We'll be on our way then Captain. Thank you."

"Good, we hope to see you soon Master Jedi."

"As you Captain, Omega out" I say and hang up.

Wow the storm has passed. I really can't express how happy I am. Wow. We are finally getting out of this insane planet.

"Hug me Kenobi, we're getting outta here!" I scream in ecstasy. Obi-Wan grins and does indeed hug me.

"We're getting out master. Finally." He smiles.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**~Captain Panaka (hey that's a new one! Lol)**

"Are they alright?" Is the first question the queen asks me as soon as I hang up. I mean the real queen disguised as a handmaiden. Not Sabe who is disguised as the queen.

"Yes they're fine." I say rather irritably. I don't see why she has to care so much for men she met just yesterday.

Of coarse it might just be that crazy infatuation she has with the older one. How unlike a queen.

But then again she is just 14. It's natural.

And it's also natural for me (who has seen her as my younger sister all my life) to dislike the man that she likes.

I look around the room, her room, as she flops down on the bed in a very un-queen like manner.

"He's so cute you know!' she squeaks. Oh god help me.

"I found out his name is Xanatos. And the younger one, his name is Obi-Wan." She says dreamily "Obi-Wan is pretty cute but Xanatos is cuter." She grins.

Part of me is happy seeing her like this. Away from the pressures and ways of being a queen. It makes me happy that she can have this moment to act like a normal teenager. And some part of me just wants to make that teenager content by listening.

"How old do you think Xanatos is?" she says suddenly sitting up.

"I don't know." I shrug "someplace in his twenties…." I reply.

"Really?" She looks crestfallen "Don't you think he would be younger? Like 18?"

"No. I think the younger one is 18." I say truthfully.

She makes a face "Really? I wanna date his master, not him. He's kinda kidish….But Xanatos is perfect. He's cute, cool, and manly too! What do you think?"

The question rather disturbs me so I answer "I'd rather not reply to that…..but I must say he probably already has a girlfriend"

She gives me a disgusted look and throws a pillow at me, which I block with my hands

"Don't ever say that ever ever again!!" she yells

I shrug. She lays back down

"Hey, you think he notices me?" She asks after a while, and then suddenly adds "No wait of coarse he doesn't he thinks I'm just some handmaiden……watch when he finds out I'm the queen…..heh he's all mine!"

All I can do is sigh and shake my head at the immature comment.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**~Xanatos**

I am just about to get ready to set off to buy off Anakin and his mother when suddenly I am overcome by a series of sneezes.

Once I recover Obi-Wan stares at me with a mischievous grin "Somebody's talking about you master" he says mockingly.

"Shut up" I say, hurt by the lack of things to throw at him around here(crap my comm. link is on the couch .)

I walk towards the door when he asks "Where are you going?"

Oh force, I completely forgot. Obi-Wan. Just great.

"I'm going to Watoo. To free Anakin and his mother." I reply solemnly. I refuse to give into him this time.

"Well….I wanna come too…." He says slowly.

"Obi-Wan just stay; tell Anakin and Shmi to get packed. And tell them to hurry."

"N-No…I wanna come with you….." He insists

"Come on Obi-Wan you have to stay here." I say looking back at him.

"Master come on, I wanna go with you" he pouts. Oh no I'm not falling for that again.

"Obi-Wan. Stay. That's an order." I say a bit louder than I had intended.

He backs away a little "Master….what's wrong? Come on just let me come with you…."

Truth is the storm has just cleared, and things outside are still a mess. I really don't want Obi-Wan to get involved in anything.

And besides it's not good for his health. I mean he hasn't had an asthma attack since he was 14 but still. It's worth being cautious about these kind of things. I always have been and I refuse to stop now.

"Obi-Wan just stay here." I say rubbing my forehead. Force, I wish he would just listen to me.

"Come on don't leave me!" Obi-Wan yells

"I have to kid. It's for the mission." Wow what a lie. I might be rude and ignorant and a million other things but I'm definitely not a liar. And now….now concern for my Padawan's well being has turned me into one.

"You care more about that mission than me?" He yells

"Jedi hold no attachments."

"SINCE WHEN DO YOU EVEN CARE??!!"

"I've always cared."

"Oh gee, oh great master, now you sound just like Grand-Master Jinn."

"Well then he did his job as a master finely."

"Nice to know, now why don't you do yours?" The comment strikes me pretty hard. Was he saying that I wasn't being an ideal master? That I wasn't doing the one thing I had practically devoted my life to?

"Are you trying to say I don't do my job right?" I retort rather loudly

"Not now you aren't"

"Oh really how so?"

"I thought one of your main vows was to put your padawan before anything else."

"It was"

"Then why don't you try following it?!"

"YOU DON'T TELL ME WHAT I SHOULD AND SHOULDN'T BE DOING. ALRIGHT OBI-WAN? NOW. I AM GOING TO GO TO WATOO AND YOU WILL STAY HERE. AND YOU MOST DEFINITELY WILL NOT QUESTION MY AUTHORITY OVER YOU ANY FURTHER."

Force. I don't even know what made me say all that. And I especially don't know what made me raise my voice at the end but, whatever it was certainly got through to my padawan.

Because when Obi-Wan looked up at me his eyes where filled with tears and with a shaky word of "Yes master" he gives me one last hateful, and hurt expression, and then stalks off towards the kitchen.

And as he does, I collapse onto the sofa behind me, and run a hand through my hair.

The image of my Padawan's tear filled eyes haunts me.

Never. Never in all my years of teaching him have I made him cry.

Question my authority over you any further? What the blazes made me say that one? What authority?

I have been more like Obi-Wan's friend rather than his master and suddenly I decide to bring up the point of my authority over him after 15 years? Have I finally lost it?

Why the hell couldn't I just tell him that I didn't want him to get involved into any mess going on outside? Why was I so afraid to tell him?

Suddenly Anakin's words come back to me:

"_Your tone. Your words say mean stuff but your tone says you don't mean any of it. It's a kind of thing that people do when they want to care but are afraid"_

And then from the kitchen I hear Shmi's voice:

"Obi-Wan-oh dear, what's wrong? Are you alright Obi-Wan? Are you hurt?"

I sense that he nods, and once he feels me in his mind he jams his shields up so high it actually hurts.

Then Shmi asks him "Oh dear, how?"

I barely manage to catch Obi-Wan's response, because he lightly chokes out:

"Xanatos"

The rush of emotions that shoot through me propel me to run out the door, boiling hot tears bleeding out of my eyes.

**Wow that was intense. That was crazy intense. **

**I put that thing about Padme to lighten the mood before the arguement. That arguement was crazy. I just read it over, and that last line made me go "oh shit..." especially cause i was listening to how to save a life during the last half of the arguement. God....that was crazy.....**

**Wow ok guys do me a favor and tell me what u thought of the Padme part and of the arguement. **

**Plus i wanna know do you want Xanatos to have a girlfriend back at the temple or do you just want him to just be the temple's single hearthrob? if u want i'll tell u a little more about his girlfriend when i reply to ur review(i really hope u review T-T)and then u can tell me which u want Xanatos to be. XD thanks for reading, and please please review!!!!**


	10. I Hate You

**ok its final, my laptop just doesnt want me to upload. first i spelled the password lock wrong like 4 times so it locked me out for like 24 hrs. then my internet died for like 6 hours. god it pissed me off so much.**

**~Xanatos**

2 million Ukreyas.

That's how much I offered Watoo for his two slaves. And he took it right away.

So now both Skywalkers belong to me, basically they're free. It's great. And I should be happy. I have fulfilled the promise I made all those years ago to Adrios.

But as of now I have never been so miserable in my entire life.

All this time the only thing that really concerned me was Obi-Wan.

I really didn't care if I had enough money to free the Skywalkers or not. I really didn't care if I got lost or attacked in this disastrous town.

All I cared was that Obi-Wan was hurt. And it was my fault.

I didn't mean it. I swear I didn't. Never in a million years would I have ever thought of hurting him the way I did just under an hour ago.

Obi-Wan is like my son. As much as it doesn't seem like it, I love and care for him as though he where my own son. And to have hurt him like this……..I probably just added to the pain of the trauma he went through just last night.

Force….it seems like so long ago that he jumped out of that nightmare and begged me not to leave him…….

I am pulled out of my thoughts by a familiar voice "XANATOS!!!!"

Looking up I see Anakin running towards me.

Wow I reached the house awfully fast…..I look past Anakin and saw, stalking back and forth in front of the house……..Obi-Wan.

As Anakin screams my name, Obi-Wan looks up and meets my gaze with bloodshot grey eyes.

The sight and the glare he gives me just makes me want to kill myself for being so stupid. I immediately look down and away from that powerful gaze.

"Xanatos! Xanatos! Is it true?!" Anakin yells as he runs up to me "Is it true that you set me and mom free?" He stares up at me with his big blue eyes, and massive grin.

"Yes….." I mumble forcing a smile "Yes I did."

His grin becomes even larger and he latches himself onto my leg, into a hug "Thank you so much Xanatos." He mumbles. I ruffle his hair and look past him, to where Shmi walks out of the house with 2 suitcases.

I see her say something to Obi-Wan, then they both walk to me, Obi-Wan a step behind her.

"I really don't know whether to thank you or be disgusted with you." She growls, then walks past me. Obi-Wan follows her, not bothering to look anywhere but the desolate sandy ground..

I stare after them for a while before Anakin grabs my wrist and pulls me to follow them "Come on! We gotta get to your ship right?" he yells.

I nod.

As we walk into and away from town I stay several steps behind Shmi and Obi-Wan, but right next to Anakin.

And after a while Anakin says "Are you and Obi-Wan mad at each other?"

The question takes me by surprise. Is it that obvious?

"No." I lie "Why do you ask?"

"I dunno" Anakin shrugs "It's just that you and _Obi-Wan _are usually walking and talking. And….well Obi-Wan didn't even say anything to you when you came back."

I look down. He's right. Usually me and Obi-Wan walk and talk. It's what we always do. I mean we always have something or other to share with one another.

But now he's just flat out shielding against me.

After a while the ship comes into view and it really relieves me. We're finally here.

When suddenly an incredibly strong force presence overwhelms my senses, and all too fast I realize, not only is this a dark presence, but it's somewhere around only 20 feet behind us, and coming closer…..fast.

I spin around and the first thing I see is a black land speeder rushing towards us, kicking up dirt all around.

And my first reaction is to reach over to my side, throw my arms around Anakin's chest and pull him aside.

Unfortunately I jump back and upon landing, loose my footing, and both Anakin and I end up falling onto the sand.

"Come on Anakin." I growl pulling him to his feet. Anakin has to make it to Coroscant. At all cost.

But as I begin to pull him towards the ship, I see what makes my heart jump to my throat.

Obi-Wan, whom the land speeder had caught up to, had just realized something was going on behind him, and just as he turns to see what, the speeder slams into him head-on, throwing him against the side of the ship some 20 feet away.

My heart completely stops when I loose sight of him through the sand, and the speeder comes rushing back towards us.

I tighten my grip on Anakin's wrist.

"Xanatos, what's wrong?" he asks, his voice shaking. He is afraid.

Something tells me that's not a good thing…..his fear.

But before I get a chance to answer him the speeder gets far too close for my liking. I pull Anakin towards the ship, and eventually break into a run towards the ramp. I see Shmi waiting at the ramp, she must have made her way after Obi-Wan was……….

I am pulled back to reality as the humming of a saber comes to my ears. And as I spin around and draw my own saber I see the gruesome ugly face of our attacker.

A Zabrak.

He somersaults out of his speeder and stabs his blood red lightsaber towards me, which I manage to block. And within a matter of seconds he and I are fully engaged in battle.

"Go in Anakin! Stay in the queen's room with your mother until I say to come out, understood?" I yell back at Anakin.

I hear a faint reply of "Got it" before Anakin's force presence disappears behind me.

And I return my full attention to my battle

This Zabrak is talented. And something bothers me about his use of such a colored lightsaber.

His fighting style looks familiar as well. But I shake it off as I thrust my saber against his for the hundredth time. And then the thought of Anakin returns to me. I pray he is safe, and I pray he had the sense to go to the ship.

Because if he already hasn't then all of this will have been in vein.

And as much as I hate to admit it, this guy is completely tiring me out right about now.

This takes effect after a while when he smashed the hilt of his saber into my nose. I take a step or two backwards.

Pain shooting up my nose. And just when I'm about to regain my posture he stabs me with his bare hand at the back of my neck.

Immediately I feel my senses being fogged up. It takes almost all my energy to keep myself from becoming unconscious on the spot, but unfortunately I don't clear myself up fast enough.

Because next thing I know, the Zabrak has his saber raised to strike me down.

And then the world seems to freeze for a moment as I realize……..that this is the end.

I am going to die.

I can't die. I just can't. I don't think I can die knowing Obi-Wan is mad at me. Knowing I let him down. I can never rest in peace knowing that.

I just can't.

And with that thought time regains its normal speed and just when the blood red saber is about to come crashing down on me, the Zabrak turns and blocks something at his side. And only when he is pushed backwards, do I realize that what he blocked was the heat of Obi-Wan's saber coming down on him.

Yes Obi-Wan. He had redeemed himself. He had attacked the zabrak………

He had saved my life.

I see Obi-Wan viciously attacking the zabrak and pushing him further backward. The sight makes me so proud.

It makes me so proud that Obi-Wan has come so far that now…..now he is strong enough to battle out someone who tired even me out.

I clip my lightsaber onto my belt and watch.

And just when it looks like he is going to demolish this creature, he stabs Obi-Wan in the chest with his elbow, and throws the saber right out of his hand.

Naturally Obi-Wan stumbles backward and then falls in pain. Pain that I almost feel myself.

For it hurts me as much to see this as it actually hurts him.

The zabrak smirks at him then begins to walk closer…..ready to strike my Padawan down.

And suddenly something clicks.

What the hell was I doing standing here like this?

_/Obi-Wan!/_

I scream into our bond, praying he hears. Thankfully he does and he turns his head to look back at me.

As he does I unclip my saber off my belt and throw it, with as much accuracy as I possibly could.

And just when the zabrak is about to bring his saber crashing down on my padawan, Obi-Wan catches the saber, activates it, and blocks the hit.

I sigh in relief and take that second to dash into the ship.

Many people approach me as soon as I do but the first thing that comes out of my mouth is "TAKE OFF"

My command is not taken lightly, and a second later we're in the air.

"Fly low" order as I walk into the cockpit.

Holy shit I feel like collapsing. But I have better things to worry about.

"Obi-Wan is still down there. Keep the ramp down." I command as I look over one of the pilot's shoulder at a few read-outs.

It reminds me of Obi-Wan….

"_You know one would expect the renowned Jedi Knight Xanatos Omega to be supervising the pilots when they where some where around 30 seconds from coming out of hyperspace. You know sort of like looking over some pilot's shoulder and looking at the coordinates- you know what? Not even looking! Just pretending to look for the sake of looking cool or something. And you know-"_

"_Ow what was that for?!" _

"_Meh…I'm bored." _

"_Hey where are you going?" _

"_To go look cool" _

I can't loose him. I just can't. This has to work and I have to get Obi-Wan back on this ship, safe and alive.

I look out the windshield and see the heated battle raging on between Obi-Wan and that……that………possibly….that possibly Sith.

"There." I say pointing at the battle "Get lower near there."

"Yessir" one of the pilots mumble then turn the ship towards the battle.

And once again I see something that makes my heart stop.

The green glow of my saber has disappeared. There is only a red. "Get the medic droids to the ramp area immediately" I say in an unusually panicked tone.

Then I fly out of the cockpit, my breath suddenly coming in short panicked gasps. I run towards the ramp and see a strangled, bleeding figure barely make the jump up to the ramp.

And as the ramp closes up, the figure collapses……….Obi-Wan collapses. This only makes my breath even shorter and I run over to his side.

"Obi-Wan!" I call as I lift his limp form onto my knee.

Force, he's not responding…..the sight of him makes me sick.

Both his arms are bleeding from the sides, there's a bloody cut across his cheek, a cut running down his chest and a rather deep, nasty bleeding cut that ran from right under the left side of his jaw to his right collar bone. And his right wrist is unusually limp so I take it, it's broken.

"Come on kid, stay with me" I mumble bringing my ear to his mouth to see if he was breathing. For a long time there was nothing but after a few very long second he lets out small warm puffs of breath.

He's Alive.

My eyes scan his whole body once or twice more before I lower him onto the cold titanium ground and get ready to send some of my own life force to him, and attempt to keep him alive.

And just as I press my hands onto his chest, his eyes flutter open, in slits.

And even though the look he gave me was pretty hateful, it made me relieved. Relieved that at least he was conscious.

But what happened after that was something that left me cold and scarred for a while. Skywalker house.

Obi-Wan's trembling hand made it's way to my hand which was still on his chest. He then slid his hand to my forearm, dug his nails into my flesh like he had back in the Skywalker house.

And shoved my hand off of his chest. Then just before passing out again, growled "I Hate You."

**i am so sorry if theres like a bajillion spelling mistakes cuz this was uploaded at like 3am and im dying of the need to sleep rite now but i need to make u guys happy first ^-^**

**And i hope you know where all of obi-wan's anger is coming from, and if u dont then please please feel free to ask and i'll totaly explian it. **

**please please guys review, and i'll try to update as soon as my laptop stops hating me XD**


	11. The Necklace

**~Obi-Wan (whoa…haven't seen this in like 4 chapters!!)**

Upon opening my eyes, the first thing I see is the white ceiling of the medic room.

I don't even remember how I ended up here…..that is until I turn my head slowly to the left and see a very familiar man standing at the window. And even though his back is turned towards me I can easily tell its Xanatos.

I can tell his arms are crossed and his brows are furrowed. And I can also tell he is deep in thought. But more than anything he is radiating with feelings of hurt. He is obviously hurt by what I had said to him before passing out back at the ramp.

Honestly, what made me say I hated him at that moment? Probably the fact that instead of helping me battle after I saved his freaking life, he chickened out and ran into the ship. It hurt because I know he went in to ensure Anakin's security.

And it hurt that Anakin's security meant more to him than my life.

But part of me screams that he does care about me more than I'm giving him credit for. Because every time I was struck or injured in the battle I felt his panic.

I might have closed off my end of the bond, but his end was wide open, and all his emotions spilled out.

I felt him practically have a heart attack every single time I was even scratched.

I slowly turn my head to look away from him. And I see Padme sitting at a chair against the wall to my right.

After a few second she looks up at me, and once her eyes meet mine, and she realizes that I'm conscious, she jumps up from her chair and runs over to me.

"Oh my god, Obi-Wan, you're ok" she gasps as she runs up, and puts a hand softly on my cheek. Since when does she care so much about me?

Either she's trying to impress Xanatos or she's finally realized how adorable I am. I doubt it's the second.

But as soon as Padme says those words, Xanatos spins around to face me, but doesn't bother walking over. His end of the bond is now filled with confusion. He doesn't know what to do.

He feels it's his duty to close this chasm that's formed between us, but he doesn't know how.

Typical of a man whose whole life is fun and games.

"Are you feeling alright?" Padme whispers, now stroking my cheek……how old is she? Does she have the right to do this to me? Does anyone but Siri have the right to do this to me????

"Yes…thank you…" I reply much uncomfortably.

"Oh my god Obi-Wan you scared us all so much." She whispers. And then she leans down towards me and softly kisses my cheek.

To which I shudder. If Siri ever finds out about this, I shall be killed.

I look past Padme and see Captain Panaka standing near the door. He takes a glance at Xanatos who is probably wearing a very uncomfortable expression right now, then says:

"Mistress Amidala, we should probably leave the Jedi alone now."

Amidala, is that her last name?

"Oh…" Padme says pulling away from me "Of coarse….Feel better Obi-Wan, I'll drop by later some time, ok?" She smiles.

I nod and she walks off. And just before following Captain Panaka out the door she turns back to Xanatos "You gonna be ok?"

Xanatos just nods, and she leaves along with the Captain.

And just like that the two of us are alone in the room. An incredibly uncomfortable silence between us.

"You alright?" He mumbles turning back to the window.

What a coward. He can't even say two words without turning away from me.

"What does it look like?!" I growl, and attempt to sit up.  
Unfortunately a pain shoots up my chest and I fall back down with a pained scream.

My chest feels as though it's set on fire, and my eyes are forced shut in the pain.

This time Xanatos runs over and places a hand on my arm. And as much as his sole touch calms my entire body, something makes me pull my arm away and growl "Don't touch me."

He slowly pulls his hand away and puts it in his pocket.

"They found this in your pocket while they where operating on you…..." He says pulling something out of his pocket. He places it slowly onto my palm and walks out of the room.

I look down on the object in my hand and see……my necklace.

The necklace I had been wearing since I was 4.

The necklace which had attached to it a small locket and a small pebble.

The locket held a picture of me and Xanatos. It's a nice picture really. And taking the picture is the only thing I remember from when I was 3.

It's a pretty happy picture too. It's Xanatos carrying me, and both of us are grinning like complete idiots.

The pebble was a force sensitive stone which was given to Xanatos on his 13th birthday by Grand-Master Jinn, and was passed on to me on my 4th.

I haven't taken this necklace off since I was 4. It's just always been there, and I've gotten used to it.

Xanatos has one too. Except his doesn't have the pebble anymore.

We had promised each other that we wouldn't take either of ours off for as long as we where master and padawan, best friends, two brothers, basically as long as we shared any relationship.

And today……..mine had come off. But he doesn't understand. He probably thinks I took it off to sever our bond.

I didn't. While he was out to Watto's I took it off and was staring at our picture for a long time. And upon his return I quickly put it into my pocket……and never really got a chance to return it to my neck.

It hurts me that I might have just been the one to sever our bond.

I really love Xanatos like a father, or a brother and I really don't think I can live like this for one more second. I wish none of this had ever happened and I wish Xanatos would just give me his undivided attention and just pelt me with comm. links again, and just be close to me again.

I really do.

**MY LAPTOP LOVES ME AGAIN!!!!!!!!YAY!!!!!!! lol i know i know its a pretty short chapter but the necklace idea just sort of came to me and i just had to put it in before i forgot ^-^**

**So tell me wat u think! ^-^**


	12. The Decision To Either Fix Or Destroy

**~Obi-Wan**

Miserable is a strong word. It's a word you use to describe your life when everything is falling apart.

I am miserable.

Am I overreacting? I think not.

For the sake of the force, I haven't spoken to the man that holds my life in once piece, for over a day!

It's driving me insane! He's the one person that I run my mouth to and now I can't talk to him.

Well I mean it's not that I can't it's just that……well……I choose not to.

Because I think he's mad at me. For the whole attitude and the necklace thing…….

I don't know. I really don't know anything anymore.

Wait….I do know one thing…….it's that I shouldn't be thinking about all this while we're in a council meeting and Xanatos is describing how our attacker could have been a sith.

But I'm really not paying attention am I? Because his voice is meaningless to me right now…..I think….

And because it's so meaningless, I'm going to not pay attention and tell you what's been going on.

Once we landed on Coroscant, the queen was taken to her quarters (and woefully separated from her beloved Jedi Knight XD)

And Anakin along with Jar Jar for some unknown force forsaken reason decided to follow the queen, and surprisingly Xanatos could care less. I escorted Shmi to the crèche helper's quarters where she had agreed to help look after the children as well.

And then-

I am pulled out of my thoughts by the voice of a very familiar old troll:

"What think, do you Padawan Kenobi?" he raises a brow at me.

"Huh?" I mumble looking up at Master Yoda for the first time since the beginning of the meeting "I…uh-Whatever he said…" I mutter low enough for only Xanatos (who is standing next to me) to hear.

He doesn't make a visible reaction, but I could care less.

"Alright then. Leave you may Xanatos. Speak to you alone we must Padawan Kenobi. Already spoken to Xanatos alone, we have." Yoda announces. They spoke alone? When did this happen?

"Yes master." Xanatos bows then leaves. I feel him look at me before he does but I don't bother to return his gaze.

And then suddenly it clicks.

The council is going to ask me about….

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**~Xanatos**

Anakin.

They're obviously going to ask him about Anakin, and what he thinks about me thinking he's the chosen one.

They told me the boy should not be trained.

And I told them no. No he should not. I told them he should just be tested.

Now do I really want Anakin just tested? No.

But if there's one thing I've learned from being the padawan of Qui-Gon Jinn, then it's that when you're gonna disagree with the council, take it one step at a time, and take things slow…….and eventually the council will cave.

I'll tell them to train Anakin if he does well in testing and if not then……….then oh well.

I am pulled out of my thoughts by a voice I haven't heard in a very, very long time:

"Xanatos!" I look up and see the still strikingly powerful figure of my grandmaster, Count Dooku.

It really lifts my spirits to see him. I mean through all this chaos, it feels good to see one person that will never change.

"Grandmaster!" I yell as we approach one another. He walks over and immediately wraps me into a hug. Once he pulls away, he examines my face.

"Is that beard new? Looks great on you!" He beams. I blush slightly, not knowing whether he meant it sarcastically or seriously.

"So tell me Xanatos, where's that boy of yours….what was his name….that young boy, oh how old was he? 12? What was his name?" he says stroking his beard thoughtfully.

"Obi-Wan." I say relieving him of his stress. "Ah yes Obi-Wan!" he beams "Where is he? I don't see him around. Rumor around here has it that you two may just be the most perfect master padawan team in the history of the temple, if not the Jedi itself."

I blush slightly.

Damn these rumors. And we all know who starts them too *cough*Mace*cough*

And then I remember

The most "perfect master padawan team" is having a major fallout right about now. Honestly I'm not even sure why we're not fixing this.

Well-I'm not fixing this….because it is after all my fault….

But you know….I'm afraid…..because well…..Obi-Wan is obviously furious with me…..and if I try to do anything….well force knows how he's gonna react…

"Hey! Where have you lost yourself?" I hear the voice of my grand-master. He waves his hand in front of my face to which I jerk back slightly, returning to reality.

"Huh? Oh ah nowhere uh….I uh have to run" I stutter.

He smiles "Of course. Take care of yourself alright?" He says as he begins to walk past me, but then he stops "Oh and say hello to Alliya for me will you?"

At the sound of the name, I feel myself turn completely red, to which he winks and walks off.

Alliya. Force, I wonder if she's here, she was supposed to be back from her mission a couple of hours ago.

And with that thought I am no longer aimlessly wondering around the temple, I am now searching for the one person I probably missed the most during our mission.

My girlfriend, Alliya Taro.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So after a few hours and a word with Master Tahl (Alliya's former master) I found myself finally giving up the search for Alliya.

I take it she hasn't returned yet then……..

The thought saddens me a great deal. I pull up my hood, bow my head to my chest, stuff my hands into my pockets and begin to head to Qui-Gon's quarters.

I really have no where better to do considering Obi-Wan has the entrance card to our place.

And just when I'm a couple of doors away from Qui-Gon's place I hear a voice from behind me that makes me feel as though I've been lifted off the face of the earth:

"Xanatos?!"

The call was made with shock and happiness, but it doesn't matter to me. I spin around and see……her. Alliya.

Her beautiful blue eyes, her amazing jet black hair tied back out of her face.

The sight makes me want to cry in happiness (how unfitting of a Jedi Knight…)

Once I turn she sees me and is sure that it is indeed me. She then proceeds to run over, throw her arms around my neck and bury her face into my chest (similarly to how Obi-Wan does it)

At first when she jumps at me, I throw my arms into the air, out of her way.

But when she mumbles "Force, you don't know how much I missed you Xan."

My emotions and my love for her take control and I wrap my arms around her waist and hug her back.

Force if we where caught like this…..but then again Master Yoda, Tahl, Qui-Gon, and half the other masters in the order know about us and he really doesn't seem to care so it really isn't a problem.

After a while she looks up at me, arms still around my neck (which is slightly uncomfortable because she's pressing my necklace into my skin) and says "Ew that beard looks terrible on you."

"THANK YOU! AT LEAST SOMEBODY'S BEING HONEST AROUND HERE!!!!" I scream. She laughs.

I'm shaving first thing as soon as I go home.

She looks around and furrows her brows "Where's Obi-Wan?"

Force….."Why the hell does everyone ask me that as though he's gone missing or something?" I complain "You know maybe he decided he needed some personal time!"

Alliya raises a brow at me "Yeah right. Come on face it the kid's always with you and when he's not something's wrong."

"Nothing's wrong!" I yell a bit louder than I had intended.

Oh gee wait to go Xanatos. Wait to completely lie to yourself.

"You alright Xan?" Alliya says looking up at me with an "I-Can-See-Right-Through-You" look.

"Yes I'm fine." I snap "You know I don't see Siri around either and she's always with you too. So maybe Obi-Wan decided to go spend some time with her, I don't know." I growl.

I seriously never talk to Alliya like this but the topic just has me so on edge I really can't help it.

"Alright, alright calm down Xan." She says returning to her normal soft caring voice "Look you sound like you need some rest, go home and sleep. Cool off, relax and I'll catch up with you later ok?"

"Yeah alright." I nod. She's right, I can use some sleep right now.

"Good" she smiles, then gives me a quick kiss to the lips and runs off.

I reach out a hand after her because hell that kiss made me anything but content, but before I know it she's gone around the corner.

And just when I'm about to walk after her, my comm. link beeps. I receive the call and answer:

"Xanatos Omega."

"Council Meeting. Now." Comes the voice of Obi-Wan but before I even get the chance to reply, there's a click which means he hung up the transmission.

I sigh and put the comm. back to my belt.

I wonder what he's been doing for the past few hours.

I wonder if he went home. Got some rest.

I wonder if he had another nightmare. Or a vision. I wonder if he's ok without me.

I sincerely hope he's alright.

I make my way to the council chambers. In front of which is Obi-Wan and Anakin are, having an animated conversation about I don't care what.

Animated until Anakin spots me and runs over shrieking "Xanatos! The council, they tested me, and Master Yoda…I think that was his name….well he said I did excellent!"

I smile down at him and ruffle his hair "Well I've only heard that once before"

"Yeah I know!" Anakin beams "Obi-Wan told me that when you where tested, Master Yoda said that you where excellent too!"

Obi-Wan told him that? I look up only to see my Padawan's back turned towards us.

It saddens me to a degree, so I clear my throat and say a bit loudly "We can talk all about it later Anakin. But for now we have to get through that meeting. Alright?"

Anakin nods. I smile, put a hand behind his back and push him towards the door of the chambers.

"Yoda said just the two of us." Obi-Wan says without looking back at us.

Now why the heck would Yoda say that? Force that troll really gets on my nerves sometimes……Oh well

"Oh…." I mumble "Then Anakin……do you mind waiting out here for a moment?"

"No it's ok." Anakin shrugs.

"Alright, good boy" I mumble and walk past him, to Obi-Wan.

"Come on." I whisper, putting a hand on his shoulder. He completely shoulders it off and walks ahead to the doors.

Once we are in the center of the council room, the two of us bow at the same time and once we stand Mace begins.

"Well Xanatos wait to pick up yet another pathetic life form." He sighs.

I roll my eyes. Typical Mace. This is what I get for becoming close with my former master's friends…..

"But of use, this one might be" Master Yoda says very much teasingly. Force this is no freaking time to joke. And yet the two most powerful men on the council….are joking!

"We tested young Skywalker. And there's no doubt that he is strong with the force." Mace says getting serious.

And it's absolutely excellent news that they see it that way. It means they're going to have him trained no doubt.

"So he's going to be trained." I say raising a brow.

"Yes." Is Master Yoda's simple reply. It makes me want to jump in happiness and I barely manage to contain myself.

But what he says next is something that opens a path to either fixing or destroying everything for me:

"Want to train Skywalker, do you?"

For a moment I wonder if he's forgotten that I already have an apprentice. A very young one at that.

And as much as the thought of being Anakin's master, and training the chosen one enlightens me…….something about the idea doesn't feel right….

So I give a blunt answer of "What?"

"Find him, you did. Train him you should." Master Yoda replies.

"But Master surely you remember I have an apprentice." I say.

"Ready to be knighted Padawan Kenobi is." He says quickly. So quickly it makes me wonder if he really knows what he's talking about.

But then again I have been thinking of getting Obi-Wan knighted for a long time now. And after he's knighted I could train Anakin just the way I wanted. Make sure he fulfills his destiny.

And then for the first time since our argument I feel Obi-Wan looking at me. I look to my side, into his stormy grey eyes.

And looking into those grey eyes, the story of our entire 15 years together suddenly replays in my head. Everything we've ever been through.

All the good and bad times.

All the tears and laughter.

Everything.

And as all of it replays, I realize what a wonderful apprenticeship I wanted to end only seconds ago.

What a wonderful and priceless apprentice I wanted to abandon.

And then with full confidence, I look away from Obi-Wan, and to Master Yoda. And solemnly say:

"No."

When the every person in the entire room looks at me as though I'm crazy (including Obi-Wan) I add "_I_ will decide when Obi-Wan is ready to be knighted. And as of now, he still has much to learn."

"Ready he is. Told me many times you did." Master Yoda insists. But my mind is made up.

I will not let Obi-Wan go. I will not increase the size of this insane chasm that has come between us.

"Look Master, as much I would be honored to train Anakin, I don't think….." I stop and take a deep breath. The words I wish to speak next hold the power to do so much it almost suffocates me. I rub my forehead; take another deep breath and just spit it out:

"I don't think I could devote my knighthood to anyone other than Obi-Wan."

There I said it. I said it loud and clear. I hope you heard me Obi-Wan. I hope it was enough for you to forgive me for my stupidity. I hope…..I just really hope that it can fix all this.

And then for the first time in I don't even remember how long, I feel my Padawan lower his shields. Slowly and carefully all his emotions spill into our bond.

All his shock, surprise, happiness, love, care, devotion, everything he's feeling just flows into our bond. And I have a feeling that he's barely stopping himself from breaking down and crying right about now.

And that he'd like to leave the place that's forcing him to do so as soon as possible.

So I spit out the other thing that's on my mind.

"As for Anakin…..I thought I could request something from you for him." I say a bit more informally than I should have.

But Master Yoda doesn't seem to mind "Yes?"

"I want….." I take a deep breath. Geez why does all this have to be so nerve wracking? "I want Anakin to be trained by Qui-Gon."

The entire council looks at me like I'm crazy again (which honestly I'm starting to think I really am) except for Master Yoda himself.

"Do that I can. After return from his mission Qui-Gon does, ask him I will." He replies.

I let out a breath of relief. Excellent.

Now Anakin can have a worthwhile master that will treat him right and Obi-Wan and I can stay well.

"Thank You Master" I bow.

"Dismissed you are." He says in return.

Obi-Wan then bows and we head out of the council chamber.

With the wonderful feeling that I have made the right decision.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**~Mace Windu (heh-hey!!!! Another new one!!!)**

What the hell just happened?!

As soon as Omega and Kenobi walk out I turn to face Yoda, with an expression that I imagine to be very comical.

But before I could say anything he talks "Wondering why provoke Xanatos I did, are you?"

I open my mouth then close it again "I….yes." I manage to say at last.

"A test it was." He says simply "A test of loyalty. And pass it Xanatos did. Proud of him I am."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**~Xanatos **

Oh Geez it feels so good to be home.

Our place looks the same as we had left it. A freaking mess. And I'm pretty happy Anakin decided to stay with his mother tonight instead of bunk with us. Or else we'd actually have to clean up. Ick. I told him that I wouldn't exactly be the one to train him, but he was pretty psyced when he heard that the man who trained me was going to train him. After Qui-Gon gets back from his mission that is.

As soon as we walk in I throw off my robe and tunic and head into the shower.

God I need a freaking shower (and a shave so badly.)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I walk out of the shower with nothing but a pair of spare beige khakis on. My hair still slightly wet and water dripping down my chest.

I am so gonna end up with a cold for doing this but oh well.

I walk straight to the kitchen and heat up a cup of coffee.

I am shaved and i need my coffee.

Obi-Wan is absolutely no where to be seen so I take it he went to bed.

But as I make my coffee on the stove, I feel him standing behind me.

And I've learned that when Obi-Wan Kenobi walks up and just quietly stands behind you he wants to tell you something but he's afraid.

So I decide my coffee can wait and turn the stove off. Then I turn to face him "Yes?"

As soon as I meet his eyes he looks down and mumbles a faint "thanks…."

"For what?" I say. Heh as if I don't know he's thanking me for not getting rid of him.

"For…you know….not taking A-Anakin over me." Oh force, his voice is shaking and I'm pretty sure he's looking down to hide tears. The sight makes me feel horrible. For everything. Everything that's happened since Tattoine. And what's worse is that I feel fear rolling off of him in waves.

And suddenly I feel as though there's one more step I must take to completely close the gap between us.

I walk slowly over to him. And as I approach, he bows his head all the way to his chest.

I put a finger under his chin and pull his tear stained face up to meet my gaze. I look into his watery eyes and do what I should have done way back on Tattoine.

I put my arms around him and pull him close into a tight hug and I don't let go until he stops choking on tears, stops shaking, and most of all stops being......afraid.

**Well there you go, hope it brightened your day =]**

** Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays to all of you wonderful people out there. I really wanna thank you guys that have been reading this so far. You guys know who you are. I love you guys so much and I hope you guys have an awesome holiday season.**

**Also I'm really sorry to those of you who didn't want Xanatos to have a girlfriend.....but I couldn't resist ^-^' And by the way, in this Tahl's still alive....And Qui-Gon's still hopelessly in love with her!!! XD lol **

**Thanks again guys for reading so far, and please please dont forget to review! Aaaaand since I'm finally on winter break I'm definately gonna be updating soon!**


	13. I DEMAND MY VACATION TIME!

**~Obi-Wan **

I wake up to the strong smell of coffee. Which could only mean Xanatos is awake.

I take deep breath, throw the quilt off myself and sit up. I look around my room. Light streaming in through the windows, making my white room seem even brighter.

Xanatos must have pulled back the curtains sometime ago…..

And then suddenly I remember last night. When he decided that our argument had gone far enough. And frankly I couldn't have been happier when he pulled me into his arms. I mean I was so happy I started crying and shaking insanely. I mean it just felt so good knowing I didn't have to pretend anymore. That I could just finally relax and be cool with the one person that makes my entire existence a whole lot better.

And then when I finally stopped breaking down, I was so exhausted he had to carry me back to my room. And he stayed with me half the night too.

I take another deep breath and look out the window, out at the busy world.

It makes me think. Just think. About life, about what's been going on.

You ever have that feeling? When you just feel like being alone? Sit at the corner of your room, turn on some sad song and just think.

Xanatos does that a lot. When he thinks I'm asleep, and when he thinks he has the volume low enough. He listens to some very deep and emotional songs. And once I accidentally walked in on him while he was having one of those moments.

He tried to hide the fact that he had been crying.

I wonder what he thinks about sometimes.

I really sometimes wonder if he cares about me or not. But then he goes out and does something that makes me go "and you doubted this guy?"

But he has a sadistic past.

Sometimes I think that's what makes him cry at night in his sleep. When he thinks I can't hear him.

The fact that he fell into the dark side and that he barely made it back out.

What do I think about having a master that was a dark side user for even 5 minutes?

I say that's what makes Xanatos the incredible man he is. It gives him experience and knowledge no other Jedi has.

It's what makes him an ideal friend, master, brother, father.

It seems as though Xanatos and I are more two brothers or very good friends rather than master and padawan.

But honestly more than a brother or a friend…..I look at Xanatos as well…..a father.

I mean I never knew my real father……I don't even remember growing up with anyone besides Xanatos for that matter. I mean he has raised me since I was 3.

And I love him just like a father too. And when he doesn't approve of something I do or when he ditches me for Master Alliya….or anytime he's not with me for that matter……it hurts.

I know I sound like a freaking baby but hell it's not my fault he raised me so my entire universe revolves around him.

And suddenly I feel the need to see him. To see that stupid smirk that he always has on his face.

I swing my feet over the edge of the bed and shiver as my feet touch the cold marble tiles.

I walk over to the kitchen and see him flipping an egg on the stove.

"Hey kid." He says as soon as he notices me walking in. I smile as he looks over at me. "You look beat" He says raising a brow. Than he extends an arm towards me and turns back to his egg.

I walk over to him and just burry my face into his chest. Once I do he wraps his extended arm around me and says "Had a good sleep?"

I reply with a muffled "mmhmm"

I inhale his familiar scent that I've grown to know.

The morning is one of the few times of the day when he doesn't have cologne or body spray all over himself.

I don't understand why because cologne and body spray are for people who smell like crap and sweat all day.

He actually smells pretty good in general.

"Good." He says ruffling my already messed up hair more. "Now get off, we have to eat and go check up on Anakin."

I look up at him, my chin resting on his chest "Why? I like this Xanatos, can we keep him master? Please, please, pleeeeaaaaase???" I drawl barely suppressing a grin.

"Very funny kid. After we check up on Anakin we can watch a holovid, alright? He says looking down at me. I nod.

"Now come on, let's eat."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Right after breakfast, there's a rather loud knock at the door. I, groan, and push myself off the couch. Me and Xanatos had just sat down for our holovid (because I convinced him to watch it before we ruined Anakin's time with his mother.)

I open the door pretty pissed at whoever decided to intrude upon our personal time, but as soon as I see who it is, or should I say who they are, it makes me wanna cry and kill myself.

Padme and Alliya.

Ok so then they don't even bother to acknowledge my existence, they just walk in and the first thing they both say is "Xanatos."

"Oh hey….Padme, Alliya, what are you guys doing here?" Xanatos says getting off the couch. He walks over to Master Alliya and….ugh……well that's something me and Padme can both agree on.

Watching them kiss is annoying.

Ok so once they're done "Alright what can I do for you ladies today?" Xanatos says like the stupid flirt that he is.

Nah that was pretty much a lie. I've never seen him look at another woman with any emotion on his face other than Alliya.

"I must speak to you on behalf of the queen." Padme says as officially as she could possibly make herself sound.

"Just wanted to drop by is all Xan" Alliya smiled

"Yeah, sure, Alliya why don't you hang out for a minute while I listen to what the queen's got to say" Xanatos says quickly.

Xanatos steps aside with myself and Padme "So, what is it?"

"Her majesty had quite a disagreement with one of the senators. Palpatine I think his name was. She wishes to return to Naboo. And she needs protection. The council already said yes. Erm….thanks to a master by the name of Mace…Mace Windu I think…."

Ok if I was drinking something right now all of it would probably be on Amidala's face right now.

What the hell?! We just killed ourselves getting her sorry ass over here. I mean like we almost got killed by trade federation goons, we bought a new hyperdrive for half the money in our pockets, bought off two whole slaves with the other half, and not to mention broke a very valuable relationship for a long time just for her sake and now she wants to go back to Naboo?! What the hell?!

This is another one of Master Windu's stupid pranks to get us killed isn't it?

"Close your mouth boy you're gonna catch flies." Padme says smirking.

I hate how she talks as though she's a million years older than me…..

I close my mouth a mutter "Are you serious???" But before

"No.." Xanatos simply mutters before Padme can answer "No!"

"Yep." I say "Thank Master Windu and Palpatine. And the queen of course." I add, ticking them off on my fingers.

"They are all dead." Xanatos growls storming out of the kitchen.

And then he storms out of the house screaming "THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE OUR VACATION! I DEMAND MY VACATION TIME!"

I sigh and walk back into the living room where Alliya and Padme are still standing.

"Is he gonna be ok?" Padme asks turning to Alliya.

"Yeah…..Where's he going any way?" Alliya asks turning to me.

"To kill the queen the Jedi master and the senator." I sigh.

The two look at me with the strangest expressions but I don't care.

I really wanted to watch that holovid. And before I can do anything else, a voice invades my thoughts:

_/Yeah….me too/_

**Obi-Wan: Hey guys! the author of this, EwanLuver4Ever went out for an awesome 5 dollar footlong and she wanted us to tell you a couple of things.**

**Xanatos: 1)the ending of this chapter was pretty random.....**

**Obi-Wan: 2) and this is where me and Padme gain a brother sister relationship, it's a friendly thing and neither of us are, or ever will hit on each other, kapish? Good.**

**Xanatos: 3)EwanLuver here already wrote the battle between me Obi-Wan and Darth Maul. And even though nothing you say or do is gonna make her change how it goes, she was just curious and wanted to know, who would you rather see killed in the battle, me or Obi-Wan?**

**Obi-Wan: EwanLuver here was also very saddened by the fact that only one person reviewed on the last chapter and so where we. I mean that was such a big chapter for us....**

**Xanatos:Yeah. So please guys, review on this chapter....For my sake.**

**Obi-Wan: What about me?!**

**Xanatos: No you. Just me.I'm hotter and people care more about what I have to say.**

**Obi-Wan: YOU ARE.......*sigh* probably right.....**

**Xanatos: Yea so guys please please review....or else no more updates! Ever!!!!**

**Obi-Wan: Nah he's just playin with ya. But seriously guys, please review. And that's just about all folks! Cya later!**

**Xanatos: Au Revoir wonderful people, and cya next chapter!**


	14. Shitty Asthma

**~Obi-Wan**

Haha I can't believe the council actually got Xanatos to say yes to this mission. They probably bribed him with more vacation time XD

And they also convinced him to bring Anakin along, just for some reference before his actual training with Grand-Master Jinn begins.

To be honest I'm pretty impressed with the kid. To find his way under such a man's tutelage so easy is pretty damned lucky.

Well I mean Xanatos got it pretty easy too but Anakin….this kid's been getting really lucky since he came here.

First the council sides with him, and then he gets a master with the blink of an eye.

I'm happy for the kid.

Speaking of him, Xanatos and I are waiting at the dock for him and the queen to show up.

And in a few minutes Anakin comes tearing in running towards Xanatos.

He runs over and launches himself onto Xanatos, who crouches down to his height to meet the hug.

"Missed you guys a lot!" He grins looking up at me. I smile.

Honestly I'm really not too comfortable with him stealing the little hug space I have on Xanatos, but come on.

The kid's so cute and innocent it's impossible to get pissed off at him.

Sure he's a little shaky but really all he needs is the right guidance, and we might as well do that while we're here.

"We missed you too Anakin" Xanatos says pulling away from the hug.

And just then the queen walks in. Xanatos casually ruffles Anakin's hair, stands up and walks over to the queen, and her party of handmaidens and captains.

"Hey do you see Padme?" Anakin says suddenly.

I raise a brow and look around in the crowd of people. And after a while I spot her making her way over to me.

"Yeah" I smirk down at him "She's coming here."

His eyes go wide and he immediately bolts away towards Xanatos.

"Hey, hey! Where are you going?!" I yell after him.

"Can't stay!" He calls back.

"Why not?!" I yell after him.

And as he runs past Padme, he looks back at me, points at her and lipses "H-O-T!!!!"

Then he runs off.

I completely crack up. Little hotshot here has a crush on the handmaiden who has a crush on my master XD!!!!!!!!

Oh geez the laughter almost kills me until Padme walks over to me and raises a brow "Oh cause you weren't already crazy enough."

"Oh force, it's nothing really. Believe me I'm just a crazy guy laughing all to myself." I say quickly before breaking out in laughter again.

I look over at Anakin and see him staring back at Padme.

It makes me laugh even more. To the point where I seriously am at tears, and holding my stomach in pain.

"Ok, ok, Obi-Wan, calm down. Relax." Padme says putting a hand on my shoulder "You're loosing it. Your master is a hell of a lot better looking than you, we know. We also knew it was indeed going to drive you mad one day, but just relax" She says barely able to keep in her laughter.

"Alright….alright I'm good." I grin, calming down slightly.

Oh geez that was awesome. I haven't laughed like that since me and Xanatos where in Hoth and he dropped his ass in the ice and practically broke his back XD

I straighten my posture and attempt to wipe the grin off my face as the queen, and company (XD) along with Xanatos walk by towards the ramp of the ship.

I here Xanatos say something along the lines of "Rest assured your majesty, that nothing of that sort will be allowed as long as my apprentice and I are around."

He glances over at me as he says the word apprentice.

Then he says something that makes me start laughing….again:

"And that it is our deepest honor to continue to serve and protect you."

I just burst out laughing again. And this time so does Padme.

"Oh god how could he live with himself, saying that after what he did back at your apartment!" Padme gasps.

Xanatos interrupts our laugh-till-you-die fest by calling:

_/Come on you two. You look like a couple from love affairs gone horribly wrong. /_

_/Shut up. Me and Padme are just friends. /_

_/Ok….what where you dying over anyway? /_

_/Ok, ok check this it's hilarious….Anakin. You know our little 8 year old blonde haired fluffy Anakin is in looooove with Padme!!/_

_/Freaking hell…..are you serious???/_

_/Absolutely/_

_/Force, does she know?! /_

_/Hell no! That's why it's so funny! /_

I look over to Xanatos as he and the other walk up the ramp of the ship and I see him clearing his throat, and putting a fist in front of his mouth to cover a smug grin.

_/Haha I told you it was hilarious. /_

_/Hell yes it was. Heh, alright you two come on and get on board before you get left behind. / _

"We gotta go," I say looking over to Padme.

She raises a brow "How do you know?"

"Xanatos is calling" I see her open her mouth, probably to ask how so I add "He and I share a mental bond. He told me through that."

Padme gives me an "ooooh….." look.

We start to walk towards the ramp when we hear a very familiar voice scream behind us:

"OBEEEE!!!!!!!

We spin around and see….Jar Jar.

But before either of us could say anything Jar Jar flings himself at me and gives me the most tight and uncomfortable hug of all time.

"Oh meesa going hooooome!!!!!!!!" he screams before he finally lets me go.

I look to my side and see Padme covering her grin with her hand.

"That's great Jar Jar. Now come on, before we get left back." I say resuming the walk towards the ramp.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh my force…..the journey was so booooooring.

Xanatos actually decided to go do something in the cockpit so I was locked in a room babysitting after Padme, Anakin (who kept a safe distance from Padme), Jar Jar and R2.

So me and Padme spent half the journey playing holocards. And I spent the other half (under Xanatos's suggestion) training Anakin.

He's actually pretty good. He catches on fast. And he's got skill. All he has to do is harness it and this kid could be indestructible.

But for some reason that thought makes me unusually uncomfortable.

And then there was about a half an hour where Jar Jar gave us a lesson on gungans.

Geez you think you know everything about a race until you really meet them. I mean Xanatos taught me a lot about gungans but this is like a whole new world!

But anyway, at this moment we're all gathered in the cockpit and the queen has resolved that we're going to use the help of the gungans to fight the Trade Federation army.

We land near the swamp that leads to Gunga city, and everyone pours out at the bank of the swamp.

Xanatos and Jar Jar are going to head down there to have a word with Boss Nass.

And as cruel a man he is, Xanatos handed me his robes, his belt (just cause his lightsaber and comm. link are on it) and used an incredibly strong force suggestion on me and instructed me to stay back.

Obviously when I snapped out of it, I got in his head and screamed at him for a while. Then with nothing better to do, I went under a tree (a couple of feet away from the others) and practiced my katas.

With 2 lightsabers. Xanatos's and my own.

And I keep my mind off the fact that Xanatos isn't around by furiously working with the 2 sabers.

So furiously that within minutes there's sweat dripping off my chin and I feel as though I'm about to collapse. It's probably not the smartest thing to do when you're about to fight a war.

And it doesn't help that during one of the steps I messed up and ended up stabbing myself in the chest with my own hilt. Hard.

And then I dropped Xanatos's saber in the pain and almost chopped off my own leg.

It's the most careless and stupid thing a Jedi could possibly do.

But I did it. And when I feel my legs physically shaking, I lean against a tree in an attempt to catch my breath.

"Wow Obi-Wan, that was real cool."

I look up and see Anakin staring at me with an amused expression.

"Thank you." I mumble under my breath as I collapse under my own weight and slide to the base of the tree. I manage to push myself to sit up, leaning on the tree. I latch the two sabers to my belt.

Anakin runs over and sits next to me "You think I can do that one day?"

I take deep breaths. So often it hurts. God I wish Xanatos was here.

As I mentioned earlier…..just his very touch calms my nerves. And I could use that right about now.

"You….you can probably do better." I smile with much difficulty.

"Cool." He grins.

But after a while the grin disappears off his face and he asks slowly "Are you ok?"

I shake my head "No….this kind of training has its effects."

"Oh…" he mumbles "Would you be ok if Xanatos was here?"

The question surprises me to a degree. Why would he ask me that?

"Yeah…." I reply simply.

"Why?" He asks. What the hell, is he doing diving into my inner psyche?

"Because he's my master that's why." I grumble, rubbing my forehead. I feel so unsettled right now, it could kill me.

Along with the crazy pain in my chest, I'm finding it insanely hard to breathe, and now there's this stupid unsettled feeling. Just great.

"You're really close to Xanatos aren't you?" Anakin mumbles.

"Yeah." I reply.

"Like a father and son?"

"Yeah. You should know. You actually know your family."

"Nah….I never knew my father…."

"Oh…."

There's a significant silence between us for a while before he finally asks "Do you think me and my new master can be like you guys?"

Heh, like me and Xanatos?

I doubt anyone can be like me and Xanatos.

But still, can't crush the kid's dreams can I?

"Yes. Yes you will." I smile despite my pain.

Suddenly I hear a more than familiar voice that makes me want to jump with happiness (if I could at the moment that is….)

"The gungans aren't there. The city is empty."

I look in the direction of where everyone is.

And there he is. Xanatos.

He had removed his tunic and now was drying off his hair with a towel that someone (was that Padme?! I bet she just went over to see him without a shirt!) had just handed him.

But I really didn't care.

The pain in my system was definitely getting out of hand and I needed him (at least, more than Padme needed to see his 6 pack)

I forced myself to stand and run over to him.

And believe me it wasn't even much of a run. It was more like a couple of steps, stumbling over like 4 times a few more steps.

"Jar Jar and I suspect they went to-" Xanatos is cut off as I launch myself onto him, throwing my arms around his torso.

He lets out a nervous laugh and begins to stroke my hair "Obi-Wan what's wrong?"

Yeah, yeah people are probably staring. So what?

I really don't care right about now.

"It hurts." I wince. Force, I sound like a freaking 9 year old.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Obi-Wan, you know you suck at double-sided combat." Xanatos mumbles as he applies bacta to the huge cut on my chest. As well as the nasty bruise around it…

"I don't suck. I just keep missing that one step over and over. It's not my fault it's hard." I say lowering the inhaler from my mouth.

He looks up at me and gestures to take a couple more shots out of the inhaler.

I comply.

I feel absolutely disgusting right now.

I really do.

I don't know where he gets it from but Xanatos knows enough to be like head healer in the temple.

He figured out that by smashing that hilt into my chest I fractured one of the bones in the mid section of my ribs.

Which put pressure on my lungs, and triggered my breathing problems, or in other words my shitty asthma.

Having asthma makes me a pretty crappy Jedi.

I mean I have exceptional skills, and I can beat any senior Padawan in a saber duel any day.

And I've saved Xanatos's ass in a couple of serious missions (just as much as he has saved mine XD) and yet I can't get past these simple routines without killing myself.

So now everyone is out to some secret gungan hideout that the gungans apparently evacuated to, to try and negotiate with Boss Nass.

And Xanatos is supposed to be one of the main speakers.

But no.

Now we're in our room in the queen's ship, I'm lying on the couch and he has to play doctor to his good for nothing apprentice.

Do you know how stupid that makes me feel?

He probably hates me right now.

"Obi-Wan I can't believe you just said-er…..thought that." Xanatos says. He walks away from me, to the bed where he left the first aid kit "Do you honestly think that it's possible for me to hate you?"

"Maybe" I mumble.

"I'll be dead before the day I hate you Obi-Wan. You know that." He says pulling out a roll of gauze.

I look down…for some reason the first half of that sentence makes my blood run cold. He's says that kind of stuff all the time but here….now for some reason it makes me uncomfortable.

"Don't say that…it gives me a bad feeling." I mutter.

"Hm?" He walks over and starts wrapping the gauze around my upper body.

I hear the ship's ramp being lowered, and people rushing in.

I don't bother repeating what I said, knowing someone was going to barge in like a second.

And as if right on cue Anakin runs in and the first thing he screams when he does is:

"PADME'S THE QUEEN!!!!!!!!!!!"

Both me and Xanatos look at him as though he's insane. But for some reason I…believe him.

And at the same time, both of us let out a shocked:

"WHAT?!"

**wow that was long....hmm. oh and u guys can expect the darth maul vs obi vs xan battle in the next chapter so keep ur heads up ^-^ **

**review!!!**


	15. Even If It Kills Me

**~Obi-Wan**

Wow.

Woooow.

I really cannot believe that Padme is the queen.

The same Padme that's hitting on Xanatos and is being hit on by Anakin.

Who would've thought that a queen could be so.......free...and open.

Me and Xanatos spent a couple of minutes gawking as Padme came into our room to give us the news herself. I imagine we looked like complete idiots XD

But the happiness and ecstasy continued as she told us that Boss Nass had agreed to help us. That makes our lives a hundred times easier and it definitely lifted the tension that was building up in me for a reason I really couldn't exactly specify....

And Xanatos decided that before we ran into a crazy war that would get half of us killed, we should have one last party. One last outbreak of celebration.

So we fished out a couple of tequilas from the ship kitchen, and threw our own little party in the cockpit. You know with the crew, the queen and of course Jar Jar.

And I must say it was one of the best nights I've had in a long time because everyone shared an "I remember doing....." story about something stupid or embarrassing they've done.

Ironic of Xanatos to mention that time in Hoth when it was his turn XD He made me tell of the time he and I where out to protect the princess of a distant planet. And when she fell incoherently in love with me, and I refused to marry her........well let's just say it almost started a civil war amongst her and the Republic......

We all had a couple of shots of the tequila (well except Anakin of course XD) before Xanatos declared it would be a terrible mistake to have us have massive hangovers tomorrow morning so he called it quits for the night and so did everyone else. It was pretty fun actually, you know just hanging out and being a guy for a little while. I mean everyone sort of relaxed and let themselves go.

Padme, Captain Panaka, the pilots, everyone.

Xanatos has that influence on people. You just can't help but be goofy and stupid around him. Loose and fun.

Well that was then. And now all of us are in the shade of a couple of trees, in massive grassland. Planning.

On how we should get into the palace. We are also waiting for Boss Nass and the gungans to show up.

Honestly Padme came up with a pretty freaking brilliant plan. Having the battle between the droids and gungans as a diversion so we can get into the ship.

Bloody brilliant.

But as we creep up behind battle droids and approach the castle I get a horrible feeling about all of this.

Everything.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I knew it was a bad idea from the start.

I knew from the second Captain Panaka opened that door.

The second I saw the Zabrak Sith standing there.

I knew from that second on that only one of us would walk away from this battle.

But as Xanatos said solemnly "We'll handle this" I managed to push the feeling behind me.

He said "we" meaning I was to help him.

And I would not let some gut feeling hold me back (even though my gut feelings have proven right in a number of serious occasions.)

Padme and her men run aside behind the columns behind us as we throw off our robes.

I look after her, just as she turns back to look at me. Taking one last glance before we part.

Her and I have formed a pretty freaking close brother sister bond in such a short time. And I'd hate for this to be the last time I ever see her.

Heh you know she actually asked Xanatos for a hug before we got in here. She said this just might be the last time we ever saw each other so she asked him if she could have a hug. And he actually said yes! She probably died when he did hug her. She actually gave me a hug too so I'm not gonna complain.

But soon as she's out of sight, the sith ignites his blade- whoa whoa wait his _blades._

Just great. Double sided combat.

This is gonna be one hell of a battle. I ignite my lightsaber a second after Xanatos.

He and the sith stare at each other in disgust for a split second and then the sith charges forward with his double sided blade. I immediately summersault over him and take him from the back.

With stunning skills he fends off all of mine and Xanatos's attacks with ease.

Xanatos and I are pushing him back and still he continues to flawlessly block all of our blows. We walk back through a pair of steel doors that open automatically for us.

I look up for a split second and realize that we've pushed him into a gathering chamber.

Made for large speeches, announcements among leaders, negotiations and such. Looks a lot like the one back home.

Home.

I might never go home again. I might never see Siri ever again. I might never……….f****…….I might never have a decent talk with Xanatos ever again.

You know at this moment I'd even regret never seeing Alliya again. Because as much as it seems like we hate each other, in general when she's not in the mood for mush, we get along pretty damned well.

I return my full attention to the battle as the zabrak eventually backs up aside to the central speaking area, a podium.

He stops, glances over his shoulder and summersaults backward onto a catwalk behind him. Xanatos steals a look at me and then we both jump in front of the bloody sith.

We keep the sith on the move until suddenly- I feel an immense pain in my nose, I feel myself slipping and then-

HE THREW ME OFF! THE SITH FREAKING THREW ME OFF THE CATWALK!

50 feet. At least 50 feet until I feel myself hit solid ground and slip off of it. Just as the though of death slips into my mind I feel my hand grab something-the edge of another catwalk!!!

Thank force that was there. I hear lightsabers clash above me (speaking of lightsabers, I managed to keep a hold of mine in my free hand, thank the force.) Looking up I see Xanatos jump down….to my catwalk.

He's staring up at the sith but he reaches down a hand towards me "Take it. Come on hurry up kid."

I look up past him and see the sith stalking angrily back and forth on his catwalk, glaring right back at my master.

"Come on Obi-Wan, if he decides to jump down, we're both dead." Xanatos says lowering the hand he had extended towards me. I reach up and grab it.

And then, with his insane upper body strength pulls me up onto the catwalk.

"Why'd you come down for me? You should have kept fighting." I say quickly brushing off my clothes.

"A Jedi isn't a Jedi without his inspiration." He says, and he turns to look at me. And then suddenly he gets a very tired look on his face as he adds "Just like a Father isn't a Father without his Son."

The words hit me hard. They make me want to cry. Break down.

Because that was probably his way of saying…..goodbye.

But before I can say anything, he jumps back up to the sith's catwalk. And then calls to me:

_/Please don't leave me alone one this one Obi-Wan. / _

I swallow the lump that had formed in my throat and jump up next to him.

He looks at me as if to say "Ready?"

I nod, and we both run towards the sith.

Once he sees this, our enemy runs into a small corridor. He runs out of the corridor. Just as he does, rows of laser shields activate in the corridor

Blood red laser shields.

By the time Xanatos and I make it to the corridor the shields are fully up. So we deactivate our sabers and wait.

And I guess Xanatos got tired of waiting after 15 seconds so he ignites his saber and walks to some place at the edge of the catwalk.

There he stares at the wall right next to the entrance of the corridor, which I realize after a while is the control panel for the shields.

But Obviously Xanatos is far too impatient at the moment, to look through the panels and hotwire them (yes he has hotwired shields, doors, speeders, ships during our missions. Anything, you name it Xanatos has hotwired it) so he just stabs his lightsaber through the panels.

He just shoves his lightsaber right through.

A few sparks fly but a second later the shields are down.

"Go!" He growls as he runs back to me and begins to run down the corridor. I run after him and when the sith sees this, he backs up.

And the second Xanatos is out of the corridor he brings his lightsaber crashing down on the sith as they re-join in their battle. They emptied out of the corridor into a circular chamber, with a enormous pit in the center (a garbage chute perhaps.)

A second later I join the battle as well. But this time I don't bother to take the sith from the back. This time Xanatos and I fight side by side.

And suddenly I notice the sith's movements become careless.

He's tiring.

I take a second to look over at Xanatos who looks as though he could fight another hundred of these guys and not tire out. That's good.

For a long time it looks as though we're going to finish this guy off…..that is until he elbows Xanatos in the chin out of now where and sends him stumbling backward.

And then I make what would be the biggest mistake of my entire life.

I let the blow surprise me.

As Xanatos stumbles backward, I allow myself to be surprised.

I allow myself to look back at him and see if he's ok.

Obviously the sith uses this to his advantage and takes the opportunity to kick me as hard as he possibly can in the chest.

White hot pain shoots up my chest and lungs. Suddenly my whole upper body feels like it's on fire.

And all to fast I feel myself fall back onto the cold titanium floor, and my lightsaber fly out of my hand.

I see the sith smirk down at me, ready to strike me dead.

I close my eyes and actually embrace the fact that I am unarmed an unable to stand……………..and that I'm going to die.

But I am propelled to re-open my eyes as I feel a shadow come over me.

Upon opening my eyes I see what would scar me for the rest of my life.

It was Xanatos.

He was standing over me……except his back is turned against me…..and there's a vibrant red glow stabbing right out of his lower back.

And then suddenly as I forced myself to sit up despite the pain, it hit me.

It was the Sith Lord's blood red lightsaber that was dug into Xanatos's strong tightly packed torso. In through his torso and out his back.

And just when I'm about to scream Xanatos speaks.

He actually has something to say at a time like this.

"You have t-to…..get through me…." He growls. I can tell he's having difficulty getting even the smallest word out. And then he says what makes me want to really scream. Scream and cry as loud as I possibly can "To get to…..to my son."

And before the sith can even react I see Xanatos raise his fist and land the hardest punch he could possibly sum up onto the tattooed red cheek.

It amuses me that even in a situation like this he refuses to go down quietly.

The punch actually makes quite an impact and sends the sith crashing into the closest wall. And it also makes the red saber tear out of Xanatos's stomach causing him to rather noisily cough up a large amount of blood.

And as the blood hits the ground with a splat, Xanatos's tall, powerful figure collapses backward towards me and I definitely don't hesitate to catch him as he falls.

I catch him and wrap him in my arms, tears beginning to form in my eyes.

"Hey……no time to get emotional kid. He's still alive." he whispers

I look up and see the shaken up zabrak begin to stand up.

"Shit" I mutter as I scan around the entire room.

My lightsaber is no where to be found.

"Here" Xanatos mumbles "Take this"

I look down and see him holding his deactivated lightsaber up to me.

"I hope it's a bit more helpful than last time" He weakly smiles up at me.

I take the saber and grip it as tightly as I possibly can. Then I give him a "What-About-You?" look.

"I'm done for either way. Go. Save yourself." He whispers.

"No…." I wince. I glance upward and see the sith picking his lightsaber off the ground.

"Go Obi-Wan. And please….don't let yourself stray." I have no idea what the hell that means but suddenly I don't even care anymore.

As the zabrak stands and begins to walk towards me I stand strong with a whole new objective.

I will kill him.

And suddenly I want to scream. I want to cry. I want to kill that sith. I want to murder him. I want to make him feel what Xanatos is feeling a thousand fold.

I want him to pay.

I want him to f****** pay for all he's done.

I stand glare at the sith and activate Xanatos's saber.

And as the green glow comes to life I feel a new power surging through me. I feel strong. Powerful.

Like nothing could touch me.

As soon as the sith activates the first end of his saber I charge at him and bombard him with series of blows.

Blows that are thrown at him through shear anger.

I don't even let him activate the other end of his saber. I just keep thrashing him.

My hate pouring out with each blow I send crashing down on him.

And then through my bizarre series of blow I manage to somehow slice the zabrak's arms clean off.

And he actually looks up at me with……with fear.

But then suddenly what Xanatos said comes back to me:

"…_..Please….don't let yourself stray" _

Stray.

This is what he meant by stray.

I suddenly realize that what I've been working on all this time was anger, hate, suffering………….the dark side.

The sith's face reads raw fear. And with a pained expression, he drops to his knees in front of me.

Head hanging at his chest.

I take a deep breath.

There is no way I can let a sith lord live. And now…..now that I understand, there is no way I can just chop his head off either.

So I breathe, calm myself down entirely, and with a swift elegant motion I run my saber cleanly through the sith's body.

And I make sure to do it so he neither felt it nor did he expect it.

Quick and clean, and within seconds the sith's body, now split in two, is tipped over and falling through the pit. Into the endless abyss that my lightsaber had probably fallen into.

I look down at the ignited lightsaber in my hand.

Xanatos.

I immediately deactivate the saber, clip it to my belt, and run over to him.

I drop to my knees next to his body and put an arm under his head and another on his chest. I slowly pull him up onto my knee (careful not to injure him more than he already is.)

I can't loose him, I just can't.

For the love of the force, forget never seeing or sensing him ever again, I feel suffocated when the man is in a different room!

How the hell am I supposed to survive with him gone?!

"O-Obi-Wan…" he whispers in a hoarse voice, which sounds nothing like him.

Agony tears through my system at an unbelievable rate.

This can't be happening…..dammit I must be dreaming or something.

"Make sure……..make sure Anakin becomes a Jedi……..he would make an awesome one….." he whispers.

"Yes Master" I whisper, tears beginning to flood out of my eyes.

"Take care of…..of Alliya for me" He whispers. I nod.

By now tears are dripping off my chin onto his tunic.

"Hey….don't cry…..you don't want me to die knowing I've made you unhappy….do you?" He gives a dry laugh and lands a soft punch on my cheek.

As soft as it is, I allow it to turn my head away.

But I look back immediately and tighten my grip on him.

"You're not gonna die." I wince. I choke on my tears, causing half my words to be silenced.

"You're a good kid Obi-Wan." He takes what resembles a deep breath "Take care of yourself…..and…Qui-Gon, Anakin, Siri. Whoever else should be on that list…." He mumbles, still smiling up at me.

I stare into his dulling aquamarine eyes.

"Please don't leave me….." I whisper, trying to blink back the new wave of tears that blur my vision.

"Enjoy our 3 week vacation for me when you get back home, alright?" He smiles.

Heh….I knew the council bribed him into coming…..

I close eyes and just let the tears flow.

I can feel him slipping, getting weaker.

And suddenly as I open my eyes he closes his. It gives me a freaking heart attack but then….then a soft….calm stream of tears flows out of his eyes.

And he whispers, eyes still closed "Obi-Wan……just know that….that wherever I am…..no matter…..no matter what I'm doing….." He takes a deep shaky breath "I love you."

The last three words aren't even said. They're more lipsed or whispered. I'm in far too much shock to comprehend which.

But before I could even think to respond he lets out a deep breath of air.

His arms fall limp.

His head rolls limply to the side, his silky black hair brushing across his face as it does.

I put a hand on his cheek and hold him close.

No….no this can't be-this no…….he must have just gone unconscious or something.

I bend over in the anguish that rushes though my body. My forehead touches his and tears continue to escape me.

Flood out of me.

It was my fault. He was struck trying to protect me. Why did I have to be so weak? So foolish….so damaged…..

I hold his limp body, as close as I possibly can.

And cry.

Cry like the incompetent, sadistic, failure of a Jedi that I am.

F*** I'm not even a full fledged Jedi yet. And I've already made the biggest mistake of my life.

And as the tears flow, something comes to me.

There is something I could do.

Something that Xanatos has done many times to me that I could finally repay him for.

I quickly but softly place his body onto the cold titanium floor.

I calm my whole system and find my center in the force.

Gather up all my energy, everything in myself and gently place my palms on Xanatos's chest, crossed one on top of the other.

And I let all my energy flow out of me. Out of me and into Xanatos's system.

He always taught me that living force was a powerful thing.

And right now I'm determined to use that piece of advice. Even if it kills me in the process.

**You guys do know that there's a very big chance I might kill both of them off, right? **

**But anyway that was pretty intense. Xan's made a couple of crazy moves and showed his true self on the brink of death. This chapter I believe is the third to last and the next chapter is probably going to be pretty short. **

**And I convinced that I'm overdoing the mush. If I am then pleeease please tell me and I'll tune it down a little. I'm also convinced that this chapter came out seriously crappy(even though I'm usually so good at emotional stuff T-T) If it did come out as shitty as I think it di then PLLEEEEEEAAAASE tell me and I'll re-write and re-upload it. **

**And also guys, do me a favor, for this chapter, tell me what stood out to you (you know just like for the chapter with Obi-Wan's nightmare.) **

**Thanks a million, love u guys forever!!!**


	16. Call The Medics, NOW!

**~Captain Panaka (is back!!!)**

The queen seems quite on edge as we walk (more like troop) through the gathering chamber, in the direction that the Jedi had walked off in.

She had insisted on coming to find them herself, despite the danger in it.

Her strides are long and her expression is distressed.

She should be celebrating the victory of her people. We won the war for god's sake. Let's all celebrate!

But no.

This one's more interested in the Jedi. They're probably just fine.

But then again there is an unusual amount of silence …….it's so silent it actually almost makes me nervous.

The queen and I make it past an enormous catwalk up to a small corridor. It's one of the many that are protected by laser shields.

I'm about to tell the queen to wait, when suddenly I look to the side and see a hole through the control panel.

Which could only mean that Jedi got through with it.

I roll my eyes and gesture for the queen to come along as I walk into the corridor.

Half way through the queen says with urgency in her voice "Call the medics."

I raise a brow but she just says with more force "Just call the damn medics. I have a feeling we're going to need them." She says.

I shrug, and as we approach the end of the corridor I stop and pull out my comm. The queen proceeds to walk out into the room ahead.

I dial the medical crew "I need a medic crew down at the south garbage chute."

"Yessir" Whoever received the call replies. But before I get a chance to say anything more to the person, a blood curling scream fills the air.

As I recognize the queen's voice, I panic and mutter into the comm. "Panaka out."

I shove it onto my belt and run into the room ahead of me.

Much to my relief the queen is alright, but she's bent over the body of what looks like the older of the two Jedi. His head, lifted onto her knee, her hand on what looks like a severe wound to the stomach, and tears flooding out of her eyes.

I look down and see the body of the younger Jedi on top of the older one's legs.

He's lying on his side, as though he collapsed.

It actually surprises me to a degree that she's freaking out over the death of two men she met just the other day.

Though she did spend a good amount of time with them, and got to know them pretty well. Guess that's the effect that Jedi have on people.

The queen turns her attention away from the older one to the younger one.

His head is laid a few inches away from where she is kneeling. She turns to him, strokes his cheek and breathlessly mutters "Obi-Wan….no…."

Her head snaps up to look at me.

Tears in her eyes and blood on her hands, she screams "Call the medics, Panaka. Call them NOW!"

**This was the shortest and maybe one of the most deep chapters.**

**The idea for this chapter just came to me in the middle of my New Years Party and I just had to get it down as fast as possible. This was just written I guess to portray the strong family like bond that had formed between the two jedi and the queen. **

**This was the second to last chapter, and the next and last chapter I assure you will be the longest, most amazing chapter of the entire story.**

**Happy New Year and I Hope You Guys Have A Blast! =]**


	17. If Everyone Cared

Xanatos Omega awoke to white ceilings.

He felt tired and mellow at the same time. And whoever the hell was stroking his hair was making him feel all the more drowsy.

And for a moment he wanted to sink back into his blissful sleep….that is until certain memories came racing back to him.

Starting with the war and ending with…..

"Obi-Wan" a whisper escaped his lips.

Suddenly he jumped up, pushing the blanket off himself as he did so.

He then screamed as he felt himself tear a stitch or something at his stomach.

"Xanatos! Oh my god! What the hell do you think your doing?!" A familiar voice came to Xanatos's ear and as he looked to his side, he saw Padme.

She pushed him back into lying down, but he just jumped back up, ignoring the pain this time.

"Padme, where's Obi-Wan?" he gasped.

"Obi-Wan?" Padme mumbled as though she had never heard the name before.

"Yes, Obi-Wan. Where is he-is he ok?" Xanatos choked as pain suddenly blinded his senses.

He vaguely heard Padme curse under her breath, run into the out of the room, and return with a random healer.

His eyes screwed shut, and his hand went to his stomach.

A swift sense of panic rushed over him as his hand came in contact with warm sticky liquid but disappeared as something pierced into his arm.

And looking down he saw a healer holding a syringe to his arm, slowly injecting its contents into his system.

"He's torn a stitch, we're going to have to get that fixed as soon as possible." He heard the healer say before he felt his entire body suddenly become numb, and slowly lay back down.

His vision blurred and unconsciousness called him.

But he fought it, forced himself to concentrate on the form of Padme "Obi-Wan-"he rasped, staring at her.

Padme reached over and put a hand on Xanatos's cheek "Obi-Wan….is fine…" she whispered, tears in her eyes.

And having known that, Xanatos allowed himself to come undone, and welcomed the sickening darkness that awaited him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Obi-Wan Kenobi awoke to beige ceilings.

He felt sore. So sore that it hurt when he turned his head to examine his surroundings.

And looking to his side he saw the astounding figure of his grandmaster walking by.

"Grand-master?" he mumbled lifting his head.

Qui-Gon turned to look at the sound of his title "Oh, Obi-Wan you're awake."

"What the hell?" Obi-Wan muttered looking around the brightly colored apartment. It vaguely occurred to him that he was laying on a couch. He pushed himself up and propped himself on his elbows "Where the hell-wasn't I on….Naboo? A-and no offence master but what the hell are you doing here?"

Qui-Gon opened his mouth to answer all the questions thrown at him but was cut off as Obi-Wan's eyes went wide and he yelled "And where the hell is Xanatos?!"

Qui-Gon walked over to the couch, and sat down beside Obi-Wan "You're still on Naboo Obi-Wan. Queen Amidala reported how everything went to the council, who decided to send me over here to make sure you two where alright, and to bring you back. The queen allowed me to stay in one of the rooms of her palace. And after a few hours in a bacta tank they said you where well enough to be brought home. So I brought you here. They also told me that Xanatos had found a new padawan for me and that he was with you. I was introduced to him a while ago."

"Anakin…." Obi-Wan mumbled looking down "he's alright then?" he looked back up and what looked like tears began to swell in his eyes "What about Xanatos?"

"Xanatos….." Qui-Gon took a deep breath "he's still at the healers. I got word that he tore a stitch a while back, and that they knocked him out to repair it."

Obi-Wan's eyes went wide "Is he ok???"

"They said he should be fine. He's just resting now." Qui-Gon said with a reassuring smile.

Obi-Wan allowed himself to collapse back onto the couch "Thank the force…..thank the force that he's…….he's alright" he sighed

"Thank you Obi-Wan" Qui-Gon said after a while.

"Hm? Why?" Obi-Wan replied raising a brow.

"For saving my dear padawan." Qui-Gon smiled.

Obi-Wan knew immediately that his grand-master spoke of his saving Xanatos's life. Then something occurred to him "How did you know?"

"Judging by his half healed wound and the fact that there was no physical wound on you even though you where so close to death, I figured the only logical explanation was that you sent your own life force into him. And saved him…….thank you."

"All in a days work…" Obi-Wan smirked.

The thought finally sunken in.

He had saved Xanatos's life. And they where both alive.

"Is Anakin here with you?" he suddenly.

"Yes he's asleep in the other room" Qui-Gon replied.

"Good, make sure you tell him that I said to be good….and to stay away from Padme." Obi-Wan said, his lip twitching slightly upward. He doubted Qui-Gon knew that, that was the queen's first name but he didn't really care. Anakin would know. He pushed himself up and got off the couch and realized he wasn't wearing anything but his pants. He spotted his robe and tunic slung over a chair near the dining table and ran over to retrieve them.

"Why where are you going?" Qui-Gon asked, his eyes following the young man.

"To go see Xanatos" Obi-Wan mumbled as he threw on his clothes and as soon as he spotted them, his boots. And just when Qui-Gon was about to say something, Obi-Wan added "I have to make sure master. I have to see him with my own eyes. And make sure he's alright." He said, holding back the excitement and happiness that flooded him at just the thought of being able to see Xanatos again.

"Alright then. Be careful, you're still supposed to be in bed you know!" Qui-Gon yelled after the teen as he ran off, a certain bounce in his step.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**~Xanatos**

_From underneath the trees, we watch the sky  
Confusing stars for satellites_

Upon opening my eyes, the first thing I see is……Obi-Wan.

Actually the top of his head. He's asleep; his head is rested on his crossed arms, which are on the edge of my bed.

And in his hand is…..my hand.

_I never dreamed that you'd be mine  
But here we are, we're here tonight_

I wonder how long he was next to me before he fell asleep. I wonder how he's feeling. How he's doing.

And more importantly if he's alright.

Because I felt him back on Naboo. I felt him drain himself of his own life and give it to me.

And I would have stopped him, had I had the energy to.

_Singing Amen, I'm alive  
Singing Amen, I'm alive_

I suddenly remember everything that happened on Naboo. And it just makes me so glad.

So glad that all of it's over.

_If everyone cared and nobody cried  
If everyone loved and nobody lied  
_

I slowly sit up (making sure I don't pull another stitch because that last incident was anything but fun) keeping my hand still in my padawan's.

"Obi-Wan…" I whisper bringing my other hand over to stroke his.

_If everyone shared and swallowed their pride  
We'd see the day when nobody died_

"Mmmf?" he lets out a small groan before lifting his head up to look at me.

Once he registers me, his eyes go wide; his mouth stretches into a grin and he jumps off the chair that he was sitting in, and pulls himself to sit on the edge of my bed.  
And he throws his arms around my neck, pulling me into a tight embrace.

_And I'm singing_

_Amen I, I'm alive  
_

And after a few seconds I feel him shaking……he's crying.

It makes tears swell in my eyes as well, and I put a hand on his back.

"I thought I lost you" he whispers, choking on his never ending tears.

_Amen I, I'm alive_

_Amen I, I'm alive_

_  
_The words make me think.

Think about how he almost did. That is until he decided to do something about it. Qui-Gon told me he saved me.

_And in the air the fireflies_

_Our only light in paradise_

"I-I heard what you did" I mutter, trying to blink back my own tears "you shouldn't have done it. It could have killed you."

_We'll show the world they were wrong  
And teach them all to sing along_

"Better me than you" he whispers so low that I barely hear him.

"Don't say that" I say turning my head to look at him. He meets my gaze for a moment before looking away again.

"It's true" he says, pulling his chin off my shoulder, and dragging it down to my chest. He then buries his face into my chest, and brings his arms down to my torso "If you left me then I would probably die of suffocation….where as if I where to die, it would be possible for you to survive."

_Singing Amen I'm alive  
__Singing Amen I'm alive_

I think about his words and attempt to imagine life without him.

It doesn't work out to well. I honestly can't imagine life without him at my side. And as weak as it makes me sound, I would probably die of the suffocation too. Which brings me back to the thought of how he saved me.

_If everyone cared and nobody cried  
If everyone loved and nobody lied  
_

"Thanks" I mumble, resting my chin on his airy ginger hair.

He looks up at me "For what?"

"For saving me" I reply.

He looks back down "Couldn't help it. After all a son can't exactly be a son without his father, can he?"

_If everyone shared and swallowed their pride  
We'd see the day when nobody died _

His words hit me pretty hard. He just replied to what I told him, as a notice of parting, during our duel. Except for some reason I can tell he means it in a completely different way than I did.

He means it as if to say we're both alive and well now. All we have to do is look at the future ahead of us.

The bright future ahead of us.

_And as we lie beneath the stars_

And I don't exactly remember how long we just sat there, enjoying each other's company, but I do remember shifting in a more comfortable position as Obi-Wan gingerly lay his head against my arm and fell fast into sleep.

_We realize how small we are _

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**~Obi-Wan**

_If they could love like you and me_

I can't believe how far I've come.

How far we've come.

It feels like it's been forever since Xanatos and I landed on the Trade Federation ship. Forever since he and I crawled trough the vent of the place, and escaped onto Naboo.

Met Jar Jar, Padme, Anakin.

It all seems so long ago.

_  
Imagine what the world could be _

I feel a hand on my shoulder and look to my side.

"You alright?" I see Xanatos looking down at me with a smile. I nod and return the smile.

"Pay attention you two" Qui-Gon raises a brow at us from Xanatos's side "You too padawan" Qui-Gon adds looking to his other side at Anakin, who was having an animated conversation with I really don't know who.

Anakin looks up at him and gives a sheepish smile before adressing Qui-Gon by his apropriate title for the first time "Yes Master."

We look ahead to Padme, who is exchanging handshakes and smiles with Boss Nass.

They make a final exchange and the crowd, everyone around us breaks out in an uproar of clapping.

Qui-Gon, Anakin, Xanatos and I eventually join them.

_If everyone cared and nobody cried_

_If everyone loved and nobody lied _

But we're not just applauding for the sake of the Naboo and the Gungans becoming allies and ending this war.

We're also applauding for the fact that we have found the legendary chosen one.

That we've made a whole bunch of lifelong friends.

The fact that we'll be seeing them in the near vibrant future.

And most of all for saving-

_If everyone shared and swallowed their pride_

_We'd see the day when nobody died _

_We'd see the day, we'd see the day  
When nobody died_

I am cut off by the smile, the voice and the brightness radiating off of my master as he says in an adamant whisper "for Savin' Me"

**Wow. I'm finally done. **

**Wooooow. I feel so awesome rite now. I hope you guys liked this installement of the Xanatos Obi-Wan Chronicles. And yes the name of the story was based on the incredible Nickleback song If Everone Cared. I pray u guys know I dont own either of them XD Oh and I think there's one line in there form the song that says "_I never dreamed that you'd be mine"_ I hope you guys know that didn't mean anything slash. It's just the lyrics and I reallly didnt want to change the lyrics of the song. **

**Omg wow. I'm actually done. I am going to upload short stories about Xan and Obi's earlier years together before I actually upload the sequel to this and I just wanted you guys to know I love you all sooooo much for staying with me and I hope you guys stay with me for the sequels of this as well. **

**~Lots of Love from EwanLuver4Ever**


	18. Important message and such :)

**Hello my dear lovely readers and reviewers. First off, if you're reading this you still have my Xanatos Chronicle stories on your alerts and still care about it for which I thank you very, very much. That being said I realize it's been almost three whole years since I've updated "Savin Me" the third of the series but recently I've been inspired to start up with it again. The thing is though, three years later my writing is much different than it was when I first started the Xan Chron and to be honest it's a bit embarrassing looking back and seeing what it used to be. My writing's developed significantly and so I've started rewriting the series starting from "If Everyone Cared" which is now called "Fifteen, There's Still Time."**

**I will be rewriting all three and I'd intended on making a prequel three to the ones I'd already posted about all of the events that led up to IEC as well so chances are I'll actually get that done this time to. So once again if you've stuck around this far or plan on sticking around for my rewrites then I thank you very very much and here's to hoping I can tell the tale of our boy Xanatos just a bit better this time. Thanks again :)**

**-Shyma**


End file.
